Was it really that hard?
by Freeatpeace
Summary: He opened the door slowly, and as he was just about to step out, Angelica's rough voice, with her thick Spanish accent whispered from the bed; "Was it really so hard to see that I love you." Jack simply looked back, his eyes full of sorrow and his face solemn, before leaving and closing the door behind him. READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Hi! I am freeatpeace! I think I'm gonna try upload one chapter at a time.**

**This is some mushy Jack and Angelica fanfiction J**

**Let me know what ya think?**

**p.s I like unhappy endings sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

Again Jack looked up to see her, the woman he had first become involved with all those years ago, what seemed like a life time ago. Probably because it was where his life had began though he didn't care to admit it to himself. Spain, La Martinique. Ah yes _that _had been a night to remember. A small smirk managed to work its way on to his face. But realising what he was doing, smirking to himself, wrapped up in thoughts of… Angelica. Oh dear this had gone to far. He was Jack sparrow! He didn't get all sentimental over just another woman, at least he had been trying to tell himself that ever since he met her. But even he couldn't deny himself to think she was beautiful. What he didn't want to admit was that she was especially beautiful to _him_.

Shaking the images of almost happiness and the distinct feelings of warmth which surprisingly he did not welcome away he headed over, as always slightly drunk to where Angelica stood, watching the waves. "What do you want Jack?" she snapped without even turning in his direction if it weren't for him she would never have been here stuck in the middle of the ocean on the flying Dutchman with…him. "Well, seen as it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a good few weeks rotting away we might as well get…comfortable savvy?" Ugh! She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Your Drunk." She retorted sharply. "That's a matter of opinion" He breathed. With one last disgruntled look she turned quickly on her heal and stalked of to the captains quarters, she was going to have a word with him…


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Woow ok… looks like Jacky Boys in to deep huh? Well keep reading :D**

**Please tell me what you think!**

Angelica burst into Wills cabin. He was depressed again the concept of not seeing Elizabeth for yet another 5 years, was almost to much most days he just lay about groaning. Today was one of his worse days. He didn't bother to look up "Yes Angelica?" he knew it was her just because of the angry atmosphere that seemed to surround her. "When can we get off? I demand to be taken to port I cant stand it here any longer! Not with your little friend Sparrow anyway!"

Will gave a sigh. He spoke softly with a touch of pain in his voice. "There is nothing I can do, I'm sorry but unless you want to swim to port you're here for another 5 years."

He peered at her from over his folded arms. She looked as though she was on the verge of a meltdown, an angry meltdown. "MADRE MIA! ¿qué demonios! cinco años. Voy a matar..." She slamed the door behind her leaving Will to cry silently in peace.

Fresh air thats what she needed and as she steadily breathed it in she was beginning to realise something she definatley didnt want to. Jack had saved her, well more than once over the the last few months. Saved her like he...cared. No surely he didnt he was pretending using her the same way he did. She couldnt deny it hurt her, she also though and this is what disturbed her couldnt deny she would do the same for him, save him, risk herself for his safety. Damn Sparrow she desided to blame it all on him. He got her into this mess.

**Please tell me what you think its not the best i know (its my first story)**

**Im open t suggestions Jxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I think its time to shake things up! Here we go**

**Time for a bit of a… well I wont give it away ;)**

Just as she turned the corner she walked right in to the man she was trying to avoid. Unwillingly she looked up into his outlined eyes. "Jack" she breathed not as loud as she had hoped. The ghost of the hurt he had caused her was still there why couldn't she just get a grip? Her head became clouded as he whispered her name "Angelica" he said a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

She didn't realise he was gradually getting closer, and closer. Or maybe she did she just decided to do nothing about it. "Oh come on, you don't think I didn't pick up a bit of Spanish, no need to kill me. Think of all the fun you'll be missing ay?" She tried to speak his face just centimetres from hers her words came out as a half hearted whisper. "you, you're a cruel man Jack Sparrow" their noses almost touching he whispered "Cruel is a matter of perspective" and that was it, she could resist him no more.

Once again his lips found his way to hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back. She felt electricity pulse through her body as his hands wrapped greedily around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. Her breathing got heavier in time with his and she willingly parted her lips under his allowing his tongue to trace circles around her lips. She pulled him even closer and a low moan escaped his throat. He slowly pulled away to smirk and wink at her "Just like old times" He unwound his arm and much to both of their disbelief walked away.

How could he kiss her _that_ passionately and then just, walk? Oh no. She stared into the waves it couldn't be she didn't want to be having this unwelcome epiphany. She was, completely, irrevocably… in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Let me know what ya thought of that! :D**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your do

**Time for some happy memories ;) **

**ENJOY :D**

Jack slumped down on a crate clutching his rum it would take his mind of things, he hoped. He remembered the many nights he spent with Angelica. He remembered the first night he realized he had feelings for her…

The white curtains of angelica's bed chamber fluttered and danced in the warm night breeze. The faint sound of Spanish guitar drifting through the windows. Jack lay on one side propped up by his elbow, the majority of what he had been wearing lay strewn across the marble floor, he now only wore his high cut trousers and a billowing white shirt which he had open revealing most of his torso. His eyes though were fixed on the lovely girl who stood, facing out of her window in the moonlight. Angelica.

Slowly he rose from her bed where he lay and walked over to wind his arms around her his rough lips brushing from her jaw to her collar bone and back. Feelings she couldn't even describe worked their way through her at his touch. His breathing got heavier against her neck and his lips began to move up her face. She quickly turned to face him locking him in a deep and passionate kiss. One of his hands traced tentative lines down her spine before joining his other one in unlacing the corset she was wearing. As that dropped to the floor both Jack and Angelicas clothes were quick to follow in being discarded on the floor piece by piece.

Jacks hands moved hungrily up and down the contours of her body in the few moments when she gasped a breath she whispered his name. Their backs arching in unison, in an unstopping rhythm and moaning in pleasure Jack knew he had never felt more content or more passionate. For once he was doing this not just for his own pleasure but caring for her as well, and although he never pictured it this way, that somehow made it even better. That for him was a night of realisation, a night of absolute love.

**What do ya think? Hope you are enjoying this!**

cument here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

**Hi I haven't written in a little while **

**but here's the next bit enjoy!**

Will although unwilling got up from where he slumped at his desk to try and eat something, after about 3 years away from Elizabeth his appetite had dwindled and lessened until now when he could barely eat a thing. He was wasting away, his face had lost its colour his eyes had constant dark circles framing them in a sickening sort of way. At a glance anyone would assume he was seriously ill, and in a way he was. He groaned to himself quietly, every inch of him hurt. He always thought he was strong, until now. But the worst thing about it was he would give anything to have the one he loved here on board with him, and Jack did yet did nothing about it. He wasn't a fool he could tell how Jack felt even if Jack himself couldn't. Why was he throwing away this time?

He sank to the floor, feeling empty. His heart may not have been with him but it somehow still felt as though Davy Jones's blade was twisting into it. He had missed someone before, never like this. A solitary tear escaped from his eye. Solitary. Just like the thought that had conjured it. Just as he was about to drift into a numbed sort of daze again Jack burst in the cabin.

He greeted him in a way only Jack would, "You look bloody awful!" Will gave a hard sort of chuckle without any humour in it. "I could say the same for you." He mumbled as he took in Jack's solemn appearance. It was true, he has a very serious, almost sad expression to his face, he to had dark circles under his eyes, his mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes gave away his dark mood instantly. On top of all this he had clearly had to much rum as usual, that made him look even worse. Jack threw Will a knowing look and without saying walked over and slumped down beside him. So there they sat after coming so far, being so brave, hunched over in the cabin of the flying Dutchman, the world at their finger tips yet wanting none of it. After all what is the world without one to share it with?


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are enjoying the story :D**

** thanks for the nice comments!**

The Gulls were what woke Jack up the next morning, he didn't welcome the morning. When he was asleep he could escape, he didn't have to face the day. But none the less he stumbled from the cabin to face the day, to face Angelica he had to he couldn't escape everything. To his luck or misfortune depending on how he looked at it Angelica was the first thing he set eyes on.

"Angelica" He said, He needn't have said more. "Jack! Last night what was that? How could you just walk away what were you doing!? que coño poco! mujeriego!" It had alawys slighlty terrified him when she unleashed the storm of her rage on him. "Angelica i need..." He swallowed heavily and tryed again. " I need to talk to you please just listen." He looked ever so slightly pleadingly into her eyes and it melted her instantly why couldn't she stop reacting like that? "Angelica, you remember Spain when I met you, when we…you remember La Martinique?" Her expression became shocked, ever so slightly hurt. "I remember you using me." She whispered. Jack swallowed heavily one more time and began; "That's the thing, I may not have been entirely…truthful, when, when I told you I used you." He dared to peer at her and was shocked to see her expression was not one of anger, or of pain. Her face was completely stunned but her eyes, were almost…happy.

"Angelica I…" She snapped out of her stunned state. "No don't, what are you trying to tell me Jack? I trusted you I…" She looked away and her tone became saddened even more. "You know how I felt" Jacks face grew sympathetic. " Angelica, What I'm trying to say, You can choose not to believe me… I cant believe I'm saying this but…" She grew tiered of his hesitation, "Oh,spit it out Jack!" She snapped.

"…I love you!..." He half yelped at her. Panicked, and then ran. What on earth had he just told her? "Oh damn" he said as he suddenly realised something big. He realised that he had just told the absolute, complete and utter truth.

**Ok so I hoped you liked that I am totally open to suggestions**

**As to what should happen next if anyone has any! xxxx**

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Helooo people just to say it would**

**Mean a lot to me if you could leave a review **

**If you happen to like my story :D it would obviously**

**Mean you are an awesome human being! Or rainbow unicorn**

**Like myself:P (sorry that was weird) and to all the people who reviewed already you totally rock! And I know pronounce you knights of awesomeness! Tee hee xxxxx**

Angelica stood completely still for a few moments letting the wind wildly whip her hair around her face, whilst her mind tried to make sense of what Jack had just said. What was that? He must have been lying to achieve his own ends that's all he ever did. But still there was something in the way he said it… Then she remembered something Jack had said to her once; "You lied to me by telling me the truth? That is very good may I use that?" But he already had. When he made it apparent that he lied to her so many times when he spoke affectionately about her, he was lying. He _had_ told her the truth. He _had_ truly wanted her. The best part of this sudden epiphany. He still did.

She exhaled heavily and dared to say it to herself. "All that time, he loved me?" then without warning a huge smile broke out across her face. She couldn't control this surge of emotion, and what's more she didn't want to. It was then she made a decision that she did not take lightly. She _would_ pursue her feelings. She _would_ tell him how she felt. And if he didn't accept her advances so what? At least she wouldn't be living with regrets. Five years was a long time, and she didn't intend to be spending it alone.

**Im sorry that bit was really short!**

**But hopefully it was equally as sweet!**

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the next bit what will happen?**

**Even I don't know how this story is gonna turn out!**

**Enjoy!xxx**

Angelica finally found Jack half hiding below deck. "Jack finally I have something to say to you also." Oh no, Jack thought here it comes the big rejection. Yet she seemed oddly happy. "ok" she began, jack braced himself. "I am saying all this whilst assuming that you were telling the truth just now. Jack…when you left I didn't know what to do. I left the convent, the life I had not, because I didn't want that one but because I wanted a life with you more. I was naïve and, and I thought you were going to stay. The way you spoke to me, looked at me, kissed me. How could I resist? Then when you were gone I didn't have a purpose that was why I went to find Blackbeard. I needed love whether from a brother, a friend, a lover, a father. So I told myself I didn't love you. That was the easiest way to cope. Jack I knew I was lying to myself. I just didn't realise you hadn't lied to me. Well what I'm trying to say…I love you to." Her words hung in the air for a while surrounding them both. Until a lopsided grin spread across Jacks face. "Really?" He said softly but with a hint of humour. Angelica looked up at him from under her heavy eyelashes. This was it she told herself, one word and her heart was in _his _hands. She barely had time to think before emotion took control. "Si" Jacks grin grew more prominent. "That's all I needed to hear."And with that he bent down cradling her face with one hand sweeping her hair back with the other to press his lips against hers one more time in the hope that this moment would never end, because for him it was perfect.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you are liking the story**

**Please leave a review! **

On more time Jack was wakened by the sound of gulls, only this time he woke up with someone else. For a second he didn't really realise who was beside him lying across his chest, nor the events that got them there. Then it all came flooding back. Wow, he had told her, he had finally been brave enough to tell someone he loved them and to have meant it in every possible way. He gazed down at the woman sleeping peacefully on him, he looked at her in a way he never thought he would, a slight smile playing around the edges of his mouth. Carefully so as not to wake her prematurely he slid his hand from under her and placed it on her cheek. He began caressing her face lightly, knowing that this woman he held now was his. He would fight for her. Even though he had been determined never to fall in love, it had happened none the less. And everything now was worth it for her. Angelica.

Just as Angelica began to show signs of awakening a sudden noise got Jacks attention. Thunder? The crash of waves? Wait no surely not now? "CANNON FIRE!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Angelica to desperately search for somewhere to keep her safe. His cry had woken her instantly and she was in a confused sort of state. "Jack what's going on, we are under attack?" For a moment Jack didn't know what to say. "Yes, just please stay here, I need to talk to the captain." Angelicas expression became offended "No! I will not stay here!" She tried to run after him but he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shoved her back and to the ground. He darted up the steps shouting back to her "A battle is no place for a woman!" Angelica started to shake before exploding with rage as she often did "JACK!"

Paste your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next slice :D im going to keep updating hopefully every day until its finished but obviously some days I wont be able to sorry!**

**Leave a review :D xxxx luv ya! **

Jack crashed into wills cabin "What is the meaning of this? we are being shot at! Cannons…guns! Mmm… Pirates!" He blurted out. Will slowly raised his head and spoke softly as usual. "Yes they just want any cargo we may have." He stated matter of factly. Angelica came storming in looking daggers at jack before snapping at Will. "And you're going to cower in your cabin as usual?!" Will meekly sighed he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't have minded being dead at least for about 4 and a half years any way. Jack sprinted from the room it looked as though he was going to handle this one. A bullet flew only inches from him as he dashed to wake up the men. Then more, he could have reached out to touch each one. The men all grabbed there guns whilst some went to the run out the cannons. Cries of pain and orders to fire rocked the ship. Yes he hit yet another man they were weakening who ever they were,not long now and they would have won. Just as he was reloading another time out of the corner he caught sight of Angelica, she was shooting to but with nothing but a small shotgun. He ran to her, head down. "Angelica, get back below, you going to get hurt!" Her face turned red with anger. "¿Crees que soy débil? ¿Cómo te atreves! ¿Por qué estúpido, sucio ..." He quickly cut her off, "Now is not the time" he yelled back quickly firing a couple times more. She shoved him out the way running straight into the midst of the fire. "Angelica!" he souted after her. Another cannonbal crashed into the ship just yards from where jack ran. Then he heard the cry "They've surrenderd!" and pursuing cheers. Just as the men calmed down and began to talk more quietly everything fell silent as one last shot peirced the air as it cracked from a gun. Instantly all eyes darted around to see where it had landed. Jack franticly searched, scanning the deck for Angelica, he saw her. Just in time to see her fall to the ground her blood begining to pour.

**Just to say im sorry if my Spanish is bad it was just google translate :P!**

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok hope you liked that last bit! Here is chapter 11!**

Jack ran to Angelica falling to his knees beside her, he lifted her head she was conscious but only just. "Jack" She moaned. Jacks expression was concerned and ever so slightly horrified. "Please I need to take a look at it, to see if…" his voice trailed off. What could he say, I need to see if your going to die in a few minuets? No. Angelica let out what was supposed to bee a hard chuckle. "I'm not_ that _delicate Jack. Its not that bad ill be ok I've had worse its only the bleeding that's the problem. She was right, she was loosing a lot of blood, and whilst her shirt turned red she was turning white. Without another word Jack helped her up and managed to get her to a bed in the first mates cabin. He could see angelicas eyes rolling back in their sockets as she fought to stay conscious. Using his sword he ripped her shirt at the wound so he could see it whilst using the torn fabric to stop the bleeding. It was bad but he thought she would probably be ok. The adrenaline was still pulsing through him he didn't want to think about what had just happened, he had almost lost her, again.

Just as Jack started to clean the wound Will walked in to the cabin. "How is she?" he asked his voice flat and droning. Jack had had enough! He sharply rose "Its bad, shes lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be alright. She might not have been so lucky! Oh SNAP OUT OF IT WILL! You cant keep doing this. Right if this is what your going to do for the next 5 years then I am taking you to see her. One way or another I am finding away to reunite you and your dorly bell old what her face! Savvy?" Will looked completely stunned the power of speech seemed to dissert him for a while. "Now if you could please go and wallow in grief somewhere else I need to see to Angelica." He said slamming the door on Will. Well one way or another it looked as though they were going to make a little trip.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, please, please review! It keeps me motivated to add another chapter! Thanx sssooo much if you do!xx**

Angelicas eyelids fluttered and slowly unwillingly she opened her eyes. The light was painfully bright to her tired eyes, how long had she been asleep? Then she noticed the man sitting next to her a smirk on his face. "Jack?" she said wearily. "How long was I asleep?" his smirk threatened to turn itself into a grin. "Almost two days! I mean I though I was lazy but then…Ow bugger!" he exclaimed as she slapped him across the face. "That is for being such a bastard!" Jacks expression grew mocking "Well someone's recovered then" Her hand rose to slap him again but she lowered it, for reasons she couldn't quite explain. "So fill me in." Jack couldn't be bothered with this. He spoke in that fast drawl that confused almost everyone "Well I am going to find a way to get will to his Lizzie or whatever her name is even though he shouldn't be able to see her for 5 year or he might not make it that long all the while trying to stop you from further injuring yourself or dying on me all because of the fact that I have decided I love you after all savvy?" He had rattled that off about thrice the pace anyone else could. But Angelica had only really heard the last bit.

Jack brushed her hair behind her ear and let his hand slide down to rest on her neck. "You love me?" she asked. Jack decided to play with her a bit. "I might, I could…persuade me." He breathed and inched ever closer until their noses were almost touching. She felt his hot alcohol soaked breath on her face and inhaled it deeply. Jack smirked he could see how she melted at his touch. He let his lips brush against her cheek, waiting to see how long she could resist. It wasn't long at all. She pulled his face closer to hers in one fluid motion and kissed him deeply and passionately, he kissed her back with as much intensity as he used to. He pulled back to whisper to her "Yes, I love you" He began to kiss her again moving his hands gently around her waist. She was still wearing the ripped, blood stained shirt and his hands moved up to slip one of the sleeves down her shoulder. She began to slightly chew his lower lip, to which he responded be deepening the kiss and climbing on to the bed with her where he lay on top of her. He let out a low moan that rose in the back of his throat, she was driving him crazy. She then pulled her lips from his, twisted her fingers into his mass of dark dreadlocked hair and whispered in his ear "close the door." It looked as though this morning really _would_ be just like old times.

Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi thanxs for all the support in the reviews keep it coming :P xxx here is the next bit!**

It had been about four weeks now and still they weren't much closer to finding Elizabeth. Will was getting even worse. Jack, the recent discoverer of emotion despaired slightly and seeing him waste away. As for Jack and Angelica, their bond was slowly getting resurrected, although most of the physical aspects had already made their way back. In some ways things were looking better but for Will and the crew of the flying Dutchman they were definitely looking worse. Because as the life seemed to be slowly leaving him he couldn't keep his crews spirits in much better shape.

Jack sat down slowly wondering if Will was asleep, or dead, he did resemble a corpse these days. Until he drew a deep breath to speak weakly "Yes Jack?" Jack had come with important things on his mind and he wasn't going to leave until they were all spoken about to his satisfaction. "Look Will, we are going to find her, or you are going to jump off the ship and drown yourself I'm not blind. Where is Elizabeth." Will's head snapped up at the name. He sighed heavily before speaking. "She told me she'd wait for me. That she would wait in Port Royal." Jacks eyes narrowed he didn't particularly like being there. "If we made way right this instant, how long until we could reach it?" Will couldn't believe what Jack was suggesting, but decided to go with it anyway. After all what did he have to loose that he hadn't already lost? "A week at the most." His voice had gained a bit of power. "Excellent, now where's my compass?" Jack said a smirk spreading across his face. Will heard him yelling the commands. "All hands! Make way!" he looked out his cabin door. Angelica walked up to Jack who put his arm around her waist. "What's going on Jack?" he could hear her ask. "I'm just helping out a fellow pirate." He replied simply. A small smile appeared on Will's lips at least Jack might get his happy ending.

Paste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

**Please keep reading I think I have decided where this story might be going at least for the next few bits! :D**

Will had been right a week past and in the early morning just as the sun was rising Port royal came into view. Now all that was left was too find a way he could see Elizabeth. Jack would handle that. "Will, me and Angelica will go to shore and find Elizabeth then scurry her along to beach of some sort and find a way to ferry her over to the Dutchman without actually getting aboard it because I'm pretty sure she can't do that savvy?" Jack had fired those words off at will again at about four times the pace everyone else speaks. But Will got most of it and just nodded in agreement. He wouldn't dare to get his hopes up, even though his heart wasn't with him, he didn't want it broken. A few of the men lowered the long boat, Jack winked at Will as he helped Angelica in, he was pretty confident. As they reached the shore it seemed like a life time had passed since Jack had ended up here, getting hunted down, shot at and facing the gallows yet still making it out with his life. He felt slightly nostalgic about it all.

"Where is this girl going to be" Angelica snapped. "What's wrong with you? Your mood has been even more foul than ever these past few days!" Angelica didn't answer but looked incredibly nervous. Jack could tell something wasn't right with her, he shook it off it would probably pass in a few more days. As she stormed ahead of him he figured it was probably just best to leave her alone. He pulled out his compass, it would tell him where to go it spun round for a while finally pointing at…Angelica? He shook it that couldn't be right. But that's where it went. He swallowed hard. But there were more important things he had to do. He ran up to Angelica and slung his arm round her. "Ay! What do you think your doing?" she yelled he shooshed her and continued to stare at his compass this time it pointed directly to one of the beaches. He strained his eyes and sure enough, in the distance the solitary figure of a woman stood, just watching the waves. This was going to be hard to explain.

Paste your document here...


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review if you can! That would be great but here's my next update so enjoy!**

Elizabeth stood letting the gentle wind play with the soft tendrils of her hair. She felt empty. Five years? She couldn't cope she just couldn't. She smiled weakly remembering the last night she had spent with him, it had been every definition of perfect. Before the tears started to flow again she turned away from the sea, she would go home it was best not to try and think to much, that just made it worse. But as she turned a figure walking towards her caught her attention. She knew that walk. As he got closer she took in his appearance. From the red bandanna and dreadlocked hair, to the billowing white shirt, sword and long jacket. She would recognise him anywhere. "Jack?" He smiled "Been to long 'asnt it Liz?" Then she shocked herself just about as much as him by flinging her arms around him. Jack did not return the gesture but looked awkwardly down at her. When she realised what she was doing she stood back. "Your in a bit of a state you look bloody awful." He remarked "Always the charmer Jack." Then she grew more serious. "What are you doing here Jack?" He gave her a lopsided grin. "As it would happen, I be accompanied here by your 'usband." Her eyes widened hugely. "Will?" she breathed. "Well yes unless you have some more you never told anyone about." She let that comment slide. "Where is he please take me to him, please! I'm so glad you came!" She started to cry, Jack always felt awkward when people cried. "Alright, alright well that's why I'm here really you can see him but you cant go on the flying Dutchman wiv him." She nodded franticly "Yes yes anything just let me see him." Jack was slightly amazed at the crazy things being in love did to people, that's why he had never agreed with love. It changed who you were.

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could leaving Jack behind, not realising Anglica had rejoined him to the longboat as soon as it was in sight. A shocked expression briefly flickered across her face as Angelica got in the boat with them. "I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced." She said politely to the woman who had just gotten in the boat. "Angelica." She said simply. "Elizabeth." She replied. "I know." Angelica told her with a smile. Elizabeth didn't think about who she may be much, her mind was fixed on Will. Although she didn't miss they way Jack could barely keep his eyes off her. That intrigued her. As they reached the flying Dutchman, Jack gave a whistle and the captain appeared from his Cabin. "WILL!" she yelled "Elizabeth!" he said back, already his eyes look brighter. "Well we'll leave you two in peace, Angelica help me lower the other boat we'll spend the night on land." Jack said. And with that he left the two lovers, a tiny part of him wanting what they had but knowing it just wouldn't work.

Paste your document here...


	16. Chapter 16

**Im sorry I know I'm rushing the story line a little :P but at least it gets to the point! Please review!xxx**

Jack and Angelica made there way to one of the many taverns in the Port they would get a room for the night, maybe more if it was necessary Angelica was being oddly quite, it was even more odd that she wasn't shouting at Jack, despite the fact he had probably given her rather a lot to shout about these past few days. "What is _wrong_ with you today?" He asked despairingly. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't be interested anyway." She said harshly. "I am interested!" Jacks voice shot up a key, he had never been good at dealing with over emotional females. Angelica merely threw him a dirty look and walked of a head of him. He shook his head "Latin blood" he muttered to himself this was going to be a long day.

"Angelica wait!" he called as he dashed up to her. She spun around to look at him. "Look, Jack I just want to find somewhere to stay and lie down I don't want to talk. OK?" Jack was slightly stunned partly by what she had said and partly by the manner in which she had said it. There were so many emotions to be detected in her voice, not the ones he had expected. She sounded very tiered for one thing, but there was more…hurt? aggravation? And almost, just almost… fear. Jack shook his head again, what ever it was that was troubling her it was big. He had a feeling he would be finding out sooner or later. And one thing was for sure, he was most definitely _ not _ looking forward to it.

**Another really short chapter :P sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok next bit here goes…oh and please please please review because I don't have many reviews and when I get one im all like ace! Im gonna update for them:D**

The sun began to set over Port royal and it made Jack uneasy to think of all the times he almost died here. They had only managed to get one room and after a few "I would rather sleep in a cave" comments from a very moody Angelica she just decided she was to tiered to bother arguing. Jack sat on the bed pulling off his boots, while Angelica sat on the other side facing away from Jack and staying unusually quiet. Out near the horizon she could just make out the shape of the flying Dutchman from the small window in front of her. She sighed, she pictured the way Will had looked at Elizabeth when had seen her. She secretly wished someone would look at her like that. But then she didn't see why she should be ashamed of that wish. Isn't that what every woman wants, to be loved, adored. Yet here she was sitting across from the man she loved and she still wasn't able to trust him, she didn't even _truly_ know if he loved her. How could she? He as a pirate, he was Jack Sparrow. Who was she kidding? Pull yourself together he doesn't feel anything for you! she told herself. But of course that wasn't why she was this upset. She didn't really want to think about why so she just lay down and closed her eyes.

Jack looked over at her, asleep already. Typical. Although he was feeling distinctly heavy headed himself and soon found his mouth stretching into a big round "o" as he yawned. "Jack?" she mumbled quietly her eyes still closed. "What?" he said annoyance saturating his voice, he just didn't know why she was being like this. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. That melted him instantly. He looked down and then back over to Angelica who really was asleep this time. If she had seen that brief glance he took at her lying there she would have realised that she didn't have to wish for what she did. She didn't have to dream about it. Because her wish had already been granted. A wish granted in one small glance from a pirate.

Paste your document here...


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you soooooo much for all the positive comments I've been getting! I'm so glad you like it keep the feedback coming people!**

**~Whalesizedhug!~**

Three weeks, three whole weeks Jack had had to spend sharing a room with an incredibly emotionally unstable Angelica. He hadn't gotten any closer to finding out what was on her mind and had been slapped round the face for what must have been a record number of times in these past few days. But finally after what seemed like forever they could go back to the Dutchman, they had no idea what Elizabeth and Will had done in that time, all they could really do was talk but clearly that was good enough for them. When they finally boarded the Dutchman again and prepared to set sail, they notice how Will had changed. His eyes were bright, he was definitely abetter colour, less thin. Three weeks could really make a difference. Angelica sighed heavily when she saw him, maybe love really could conquer all. She yawned she was so tiered! she went to lie down and not think about things.

Even though Wills mind was largely on other things he did notice the growing tension between them. "Jack what's wrong with Angelica?" Jack answered in a despairing

tone. "I have no idea! The woman won't tell me anything. I'm starting to think its bad luck to have a woman on board!" He stalked off. Wills eyes narrowed he had his suspicions about what had been going on between them. But he didn't really care, he had said his goodbyes to Elizabeth last night, but promised her he would return soon, as soon as he could. It had been a tough goodbye to say.

Will looked across the gently rippling water into Elizabeth's eyes. Looking in them he knew he was the luckiest man on earth, or at least he thought so. "You must promise, promise me you will return? Soon?" She whispered all to aware that they would have to part soon. "Yes, I want to say thank you. You kept my heart so safe. Of course I knew you would. It is yours after all." Elizabeth looked as though she was about to break out in floods of tears. "Will!" she said. " No please, don't cry. Smile. That's how I want to picture you, when I think about you every minuet of every day." Elizabeth managed a teary smile. "There" Will breathed. "You think about me?" Elizabeth asked "Always and often. I love you" They were speaking in almost whispers. "As I love you." She replied simply. "It's almost dawn." Will said looking down. "Oh Will, I cant leave I cant!" She said, louder almost hysterically. "Shhhh, its alright, I promise you I will be back. I love you and I always have. I wont let anything happen to you or keep us apart for long. Don't you remember our wedding vows? I meant every word. I will be with you, you will always have the most important piece of me there is. Listen to me. Don't let missing me stop you being happy. I have only _ever_ wanted you to be happy." He said his face serious and staring. "But how can I be happy without you?" She asked weakly. Will sighed "Didn't you listen to what I just said? You wont be without me, I will still be with you." She nodded letting the tears stream sown her face. "I love you." She said yet another time. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon" Will whispered and with that she was gone staring into his eyes until she could make them out no more. Taking his heart, and his soul back to shore with her. They had always belonged with her, and that is where they would remain. For eternity.

Paste your document here...


	19. Chapter 19

** I would like to take this opportunity so say... Sorry for any punctuation, grammar or spelling mistakes as well for any historical inaccuracies! And also for Sora, we shall see about that ending I will consider making it happy :D**

Jack got woken up, on the third week of there new voyage, not by gulls, or by waves but by Angelica being violently sick over the side of the ship. He jumped out of his hammock and ran over to her. "Angelica!" he yelped, he had never been good at dealing with sick people either. He thought maybe he just wasn't good at dealing with people full stop. "Are you alright what's wrong?" he said his voice still in a slightly higher panicky pitch than usual. Angelica turned around slowly she didn't feel like she was going to throw up again… at least for now. "It, its nothing just nauseous I guess." Jack threw her an extremely puzzled look. She looked…sea sick? He sighed, pirates these days! How could they even give themselves the name if this is how they were turning out. "Um, well… is there anything I can…do?" Yes that sounded like a vaguely appropriate thing to say. She couldn't get angry at him for that could she? He was wrong. "Just leave me ALONE!" he shook his head despairingly now pirates were getting sea sick, what was the world coming to?

By ate morning whatever illness she appeared to have had completely vanished. "You look…fine. I can not believe _you_, the daughter of Blackbeard got sea-sick." He shook his head again. " I was NOT sea sick!" she retorted loudly, though not quite shouting. Jack wrinkled his nose "Fine then but I have never seen flu pass _that _quickly." He said disgruntled. Angelica looked down and swallowed hard. She drew in a deep breath. "Jack…Jack I don't have flu either." Jack gave her a confused look. "You didn't?" she shook her head slowly looking slightly disgusted and _very_ worried. "Jack…I…I need to…tell you something."

**Cliff hanger alert! Im gonna leave that chapter to sit for a while ;P but you can probably all guess whats going to happen next XD**

Paste your document here...


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanx again for the continued support here comes the next slice J enjoy it! Tell me what you think xxx**

""Jack…I…I need to…tell you something." Jack grew extremely uneasy as soon as the words had left her mouth. He spoke slowly and nervously unsure of what she was going to say. "Alright…" Angelica took another deep breath and came closer to him. Cautiously she reached out and took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. This gesture made him even more uneasy. She slowly looked up to stare in his eyes. "Jack…before I say anything more I need to know the truth. Do you truly love me?" She said slightly scared as to the answer. Jack looked away, again speaking slowly and unsurely. "I…I think so. But...how do I tell Angelica? You know me…I…I'm not like that, like Will…those romantic types." That word, romantic, it had tasted alien in his mouth. He didn't want to say that he, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, though determined never to fall in love, had finally done so without knowing for sure that he would not later have a change of heart. Angelicas face grew saddened, she knew it was to good to be true, what she didn't know, Jack did love her but in his own slightly demented way, which to be honest was maybe even better. She looked up at him again. "Jack, you can choose to leave when I tell you, you can choose to run, you probably will. But you have to learn sometime. You cant outrun the world Jack, you cant escape everything." Jack had tensed himself, he didn't know what for, but he prepared himself none the less. "Jack you asked me what was wrong with me these past few days and…well maybe I was angry, at you, or at myself I don't know but I think most of all I was just scared. Scared because im in trouble Jack, and your in it with me." Jacks expression was slowly changing from worried, to distressed to horrified. "W-what S-sort of trouble?" he asked he knew he would regret in. Angelica swallowed one last time, took another deep breath. She might as well have been saying goodbye to him forever but he had to know….her life and his life was about to change maybe forever. "Jack…..I'm pregnant."

Paste your document here...


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys here is the next part keep reviewing please! :D**

Jack froze. What had just happened? His eyes widened to their full extent, he stood stock still and let out a high pitched sort of yelp. "Jack?" Angelica asked looking slightly concerned "JACK?" She said louder shaking his shoulders. He remained as still as he was just sort of staring, looking rather comical in fact. Angelica threw up her hands in frustration. She had just told him the biggest news of her life and he was going to just stand there gawking? A silent tear welled up in the corner of her eye. See? She told herself. You began to trust him, and now your going to get hurt, you knew this would happen. And in that moment Angelica felt completely alone. The only person who could comfort her right now was the one that probably didn't care and was _still_ frozen with shock. She slowly turned away she let the tears flow freely know. She couldn't do this! How could she. A few soft sobs managed to escape, she didn't often cry, and this was more emotion than she liked to display. She used to be different until she convinced herself that emotion only got you hurt, and your heart broken.

Jacks mind went into to over time yet somehow working slower than it ever had. He had registered what Angelica had said but only just. He tried desperately to get his head around it. Pregnant, ugh! He didn't like to think the word. She was having his child. His child. He repeated it in his head over and over. He couldn't be a father. He wasn't that type. His life was far to dangerous for a…child (he didn't much care to think that word either) to be involved in! Although…he had dreamed of being immortal, he would have liked to live forever, until he decided otherwise. He wanted that. But it was only _now_ he realised one could live forever, they could live in their children. Their blood and spirit and beliefs passed down for generations, so in a way they would always be there, at least a part of them would. Then his thoughts flickered to his own father. Was he the fatherly sort. He was exactly like Jack, Jack definitely took after his father who, at the time of Jacks birth and childhood, in fact for most of Jacks life had the same lifestyle to the one Jack had now. But Jack had always thought him the best father there could possibly be. Maybe he could do this. He wanted the sparrow ways to live on forever and in this extraordinary moment he realised maybe they could even if Jack himself wasn't the one living.

Jack snapped out of his trance. Hearing Angelicas stifled sobs. He could hear just how upset she was. He doesn't love you. He doesn't, you're alone! She kept repeating to herself again and again. Then like a rainbow through the clouds of her sorrow, two arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tightly to the body of which they belonged. Jack.

**Sorry I left that cliff hanger for so long! I have been frightfully busy these past days but hopefully I can update a lot on Wednesday or Thursday perhaps! Luv you all! xx**

Paste your document here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't been updating quickly! Its only because of busyness don't worry I havent forgotten or lost interest in this story what so ever! Please review oh and sup steve ;P**

Angelica was stunned. What was he doing? She thought he would just march out. "Jack? What are you doing…." Jack looked humorously offended. "What? Aren't I supposed to enjoy this moment?" He raised his hand and with his thumb brushed away her tears. She smiled weakly. "You mean you want to stay?" Jack looked down pouting. "Well I, I need to think for a bit." Angelicas face dropped again. "I knew it." She whispered. "No, no I just…this is big, let me mull it over alright?" Angelica unwound his arms from around her. For a moment there she had almost thought he would stay and do this with her. She turned another tear sliding down her cheek as she slowly walked to the door. She was scared, how could she do this? These days many women didn't survive childbirth never mind aboard a ship! Not to mention that her and Jack had not patched up the many holes in their relationship. All she knew was that she loved him, she had many doubts about any love on his account. Her breathing got heavier and more panicked. Jack could hear how scared she was. "Angelica, stop!" he said. She glanced back expecting him to just be leaning casually against the ship, to say something along the lines of I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you all alone because I don't care about you really. But instead when she somewhat unwillingly turned her self to face him he was but inches from her. In one swift move he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different than his others. There was something about it, something to say I'm sorry, an edge of sympathy, and almost, ust almost something to say I'm here. Always.

Paste your document here...


	23. Chapter 23

**Im trying to update often! Sorry I haven't been! I am going to try and update a big chunk at some point so we shall see! Ok enjoy xxx**

Angelica had woken up in Jack's arms the next day, she hadn't slept as much as Jack had though he had held her until almost all her tears were gone. But the light of another day bought on fresh worries, fresh stress and the tears started to flow. She was positive she had never cried so much in her life, in these past few days she had barely stopped! These past few weeks even. Perhaps its was because before she had hope, before it was always something that was probably for the best. Before she had cried out of sorrow, but never in her life had she cried out of fear. She fought to regain composure, she didn't want Jack to be woken and to see her. She didn't want to seem so weak. And for all of this one thought worked its way into her mind, a memory that bought about a whole wave of tears. Angelica remembered, one night a long time ago about, a month after Jack had left her when she vowed to herself that she would never, in her life, cry another tear for Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked at his peaceful sleeping face, she wished she was as careless, free of worry and doubt as he seemed now. She sighed to herself and wondered if he knew. If he knew how much she was in love with him, how much she hated it, how much he was cutting her up. She felt as though she was being ripped to pieces from the inside out. He probably couldn't even guess. And know she was having his child. If he stayed, she feared for the child's safety, their quality of life. And if he left? Well she didn't think she would be able to cope. It felt as though the love they had was coming back, if he left now, if he left again she didn't even want to think about what state she would be in. Another soft sob escaped and this time Jack woke.

He looked confused for a moment before he realised his shirt was soaked in salty water, though not from the sea as usual but for Angelicas tears. He looked at her sympathetically, slightly pitying. "Angelica? Don't cry, please it alright you know." He had said it so awkwardly. Angelica was so familiar with his unease at tears she couldn't help but smile a little. "Jack." She said turning to face him. "There will come a time, when you will get tiered of me. You will seek adventure. Listen to yourself you don't want this!" she said gesturing to her body. "You will leave, and you will hurt me, and you will lie. Whatever you say now will change, I know you. _That_ is why I cry." Jacks face fell. "I know you don't trust me, but I will prove you wrong mark my words. Listen last night I had a chance to really think. I have thought about this situation and I think I know where I stand on it now, just please listen."

Paste your document here...


	24. Chapter 24

**I shall try with the happy ending don't worry people ;) im so glad you like the story it's a great feeling knowing people like it so much they cant wait for the next bit! Enjoyxx **

Jack paused for a minute letting silence fill the air, he looked very deep in thought as though he was thinking about how to word something. "Angelica." He began, "When I first met you, I was a different person. I didn't truly care for anyone. Well I thought I didn't." He added with a hard chuckle. "I just thought that it was easier, easier not to care. I don't think I have ever known where I was going with life. I just wanted to live forever, I never wanted to die. But you made me see. See that I can live forever. Because as long as my beliefs, my memory is passed down, I'm alive. Now I see that having a family would allow that to happen. I never thought about love. I thought I could control my emotions, but I can't. No one can. Meeting Will really showed me what love could do. It scared me a little. He did crazy things. But then he had never been happier when 'im and Elizabeth finally made it work. I don't know if his life had ever had a definite meaning and she gave him one. I have always wanted a meaning. And I think although I didn't want to admit it, I have always wanted to be loved, adored, admired. I just didn't know if I was willing to do that for someone else. Then I met you, I grew closer with you. I had never had the chance to become close to someone before. 'cept me parents. You changed me. And it scared me. And I left. I left because I was scared of change. The world has changed, Angelica. I just never wanted to change with it. I'm only just realising now that I want to change with it. That I can change with it. You can help me. As for having a child, well, I doubt my parenting skills would be exactly great. But I…want to try. I have always wanted adventure and I don't see why I cant share it with someone. We could go all over the world! The two of us. Or rather…three. And I know now that I didn't want to love you, I didn't know if I loved you because I thought it would be the same love as other people I had seen. I know that I love you now. I love you in _my_ way. I want you to come with me and I want to be with you. I can have a meaning now. I want you to be a part of it. I want this." He gave her a lopsided grin. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't stop herself from just flinging her arms around his neck and crying, this time, with joy. She wanted him and he wanted her and for now at least that was all that mattered.

**Please leave a review! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Helooo people J just to say yet another time please review! Keep the spirits up! Even if you hated it I would love to know what you think! And also, dear whoever you are with the name guest who said make it a girl J I actually have a little something up my sleeve for that ;D keep reading to find out!**

Jack strolled through the door to Will's cabin. His mood unrecognisable even to himself. He whistled lightly to himself and there was a definite spring in his step. "'morning William." He nodded in Wills direction before walking over to his table to pick an apple out of his fruit bowl. He had always liked them. Will smiled. He really smiled and for the first time in a long time, it felt good. He inhaled deeply. "Your in a good mood today Jack." He chuckled. Jack turned sharply on his heel to face Will. "I could say the same for you." He smirked it felt likes finally for the both of them things were going to get better, not necessarily _easier_, but better and brighter. " Ha ha maybe, but there's something you know isn't there?" Will knew him all to well. "Might be" Jack said, basically implying that there was in fact something he had to tell him. Which of course was the case. "But, dear William again I might be saying the same for you." A huge grin spread across his face again. " Jack something wonderful has happened." Jacks expression grew questioning. "Well you see I may not have entirely…kept my distance from Elizabeth." He said Jack instantly realised what he was implying. " But I thought you couldn't, isn't that the deal?"

"Ah that's what I thought, but it turns out its different. Davy Jones could only be with the one he loved once every ten years because, it was the one he loved who was so untameable, she charged him with that. Whilst I still have to ferry souls to the next world I _can _be with the one I love. I_ can _be with Elizabeth. Anyway I got a message from her just a day ago. Jack, I have never been happier." He was grinning ear too ear almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. Jack looked puzzled. "I'm going to be a father Jack, Elizabeth's having a baby!" Jack couldn't help but just laugh at the unlikely situation. "Will, that's brilliant! Guess we're both at that scary bit of our lives." Will barely heard what he said. "I know, I mean I'm amazed! I thought I would never be able to have a child, that if I did I would only be able to see them once every ten years that I….. wait did you say both?" He looked shocked, almost as shocked as Jack looked when he found out. "Angelica's pregnant, and I'm staying Will I'm gonna be a father too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Im so sorry for not updating! Please take my sincerest apologies! Xxxxxxxx**

Angelica paced anxiously on deck. Nothing could cure her restlessness. How could it? Her whole world was about to change. "Angelica?" She half expected it to be Jack but as she turned around to look at the person who called her name she realised Will was standing there. "Angelica, I hope you don't mind me talking to you, only Jack just told me the news." Angelica was shocked for a moment she had become so used to will just locking himself up all the time. "Oh." She said "That." She looked almost ashamed. Some things had been troubling Will about the whole Jack and Angelica thing. He had to express his concerns and since he knew Jack wouldn't listen he went to Angelica instead. "Angelica. A few things have been…..worrying me. Jack you think he's…ready to be a father?" Angelica heard what Will really meant. Which was I'm worries Jack will run away or put the child in danger. He will probably leave you. Angelica sighed heavily and turned away, she didn't want him to see her face. "I don't know. You have known him for a long time William. You really think he will leave?" The look in Wills eyes said it all. Yes. He believed he would. "But, is it crazy to want to stay with him anyway? I think I love him Will." Will sighed he was amazed at her faith in Jack, he had never saw fit to truly trust him. "Maybe you do and who am I to judge that, but I'm not sure if you should stay with him, if you aren't even sure if you love him." Angelica looked hurt and bemused. "What? What are you saying?" Will sighed and swallowed hard. "I think you should leave him." He said in a tone that someone may use to tell you a close relative had just died. "Oh." Was all Angelica could reply. "I think deep down you think so too. Just please know I only say this for the benefit of you and Jack, and your child. Angelica I wont force you to do anything, but I can take the ship into Tortuga with the sun rise tomorrow." He looked glumly at the floor. Angelica turned around, she knew what she should do, she thought it was right. She had to no matter how she felt. "Then set sail with the tide, I know what I must do." Will bowed his head, although feeling he had done what was right he couldn't help but feel something bitter inside him. It was a feeling of betrayal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi so again yes I am being slow at updating so so sorry guys! You know how it is when you have homework and stuff on the go :/ oh well keep the reviews coming guys tell me what you think I did well, and what you think I did not so well. I would love to hear thanx xxx**

Angelica rushed to back to gather what little things she needed. Some money, her sword and guns and a piece of paper that lay beside her bed. She knew that she couldn't leave without giving Jack an explanation. She went to Will's cabin. "Will?" she asked but no reply came so she quickly sat at his desk and started writing.

_Jack,_

_I know you. I know what you are and I know what you are not._

_You are not a father. And even if you think you could be your motives are still just the same selfish Jack I know. I wish I could overlook that. I have learnt to overlook things about you. I had to. But this I can not. I know you will leave and I know you will run. I didn't know what to do about that, to change it. But know I do. I am leaving before you can. I will get off in Tortuga and see where life takes me. And Jack if that is to the noose or the bottom of the ocean so be it. I love you Jack, I always did. And I always will_

_Goodbye._

She gently folded the letter and was about to leave when she say a black ribbon strewn across the floor. She bent over and picked it up. Slowly she tied it round the letter she would leave for jack to find. She did this because it was black. It was a way of saying that whatever there was or had been between them. Maybe it was love she didn't know was dead. She was terminating it. And black is a colour of mourning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey hope you are enjoying it please leave a review thanx xxx**

For what she thought could well be the last time Angelica crept to wear Jack was sleeping and laid down with him. He couldn't have been all that deeply asleep as his arms wound around her and hugged her tighter to him. Smiling slightly at the gesture despite her tears, Angelica slowly took the letter and slid it into Jack's pocket. He would find it sooner or later once she had gone. She would leave tomorrow night and tell Will to remind him to check his pockets, yes that would work. But she elected to clear her head of such things for the time being and just concentrate on him. Jack. She let her eyes drift over him, his untidy appearance. Dreadlocked hair and tanned skin. She had always found him attractive, but when he was sleeping she always saw him differently. He looked, innocent, almost like a child. She sighed wishing she could be so peacefully oblivious of the events to come. Her eyes worked their way up to his heavily outlined eyes, she loved his eyes they always gave away his mood instantly, she had learnt to read them so well. She was going to miss his eyes, their deep brown, glassy colour. She wondered if the baby would look very much like him. She didn't really want it too. Then she would have to look in her childs eyes and see every time what she had lost. She wasn't sure if she would bear that. She curled up even tighter to his chest breathing in his musky sent. Even in sleep his mouth turned up at one edge slightly and she couldn't help but lean up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. That time it did it, he woke. Opening one eye and smiling down at her he drowsily said "You're in a very affectionate mood" He said it almost mockingly. Angelica blushed and even in the dark Jack could tell. Sometimes, often infact, he knew her better then she knew herself. "I have a few things on my mind, that's all." He heard the sorrow in her voice. "Hey, its alright love, I 'appen to 'ave a lot of things on my mind too, it will be ok I promise." He gently held her chin between his thumb and forfinger and tilted it up so as he could look in her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "you should get some sleep. |It aint good for you staying up every night like this." There was a tough of actual concern in his usually mocking tone. Angelica nodded weakly and for what it was worth pressed herself as close to him as she could letting him hold her, and ruining his shirt again with yet more salty tears. That was her reall goodbye.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know the updates are pretty slow sorry about that but I am definitely gonna finish so don't worry! Leave a review? Over and out xxx**

As the first glimpse of light appeared on the far off horizon; Angelica rose from her place, possibly her true place laying blissfully beside a pirate. She walked on to the deck, leaving only in body. Leaving her heart and soul behind her. Because they would lye their for the rest of eternity in the arms of Jack sparrow. Will walked over to her, he uttered one word "Tortuga" They had arrived. Will slowly bought the ship in near port and lowered the long boat. Before Angelica turned away, she said one last thing to will. "Make sure jack gets the letter, he will know what I mean, thank you Will." She turned away and was about to get in again when she suddenly stopped. "And…tell him I love him." Will just nodded simply. It was the least he could do for her, he just hoped she would be safe. Slowly she began to row, with each stroke she questioned everything, everything that had ever happened since the first moment she met Jack. And for all that she never thought she would be in such a position as this.

The boat bumped on to shore, whilst she stepped out she hear a cry from the distance. "ANGELICA!" oh no. It was Jack. His tone was pleading, but she had taken the only boat and he had no way of getting to her. She stood there just staring at him, whilst he ran up the ship and got up on the edge. What he did next really did surprise the hell out of her. Jack got up, raised his head and dived off the side of the ship. He was NOT going to let her slip through his fingers. She tried to will her feet to move but she was so stunned at what he had done, she just stood there watching. He swam better than any man she had ever scene and before she could work out which way was up, cold wet hands were placing themselves on hers. "Angelica please, why, why are you doing this to me!?" Jacks eyes were begging, there was almost pain behind them. "I am leaving you before you leave me." She whispered. Before any more was said He caught her in a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss had an edge to it, one of fear. The way he crushed his lips to hers, showed that he thought it may well be their last. She pulled back and before she could make the pain of leaving any worse she turned and ran. Jack just stood there, after a while deciding he wanted these to be the last words she would hear from him, he called out, "I love you!" and she was gone.

Back on deck Will had seen everything and he had realised his mistake, he should never have told her to leave and now seeing Jack standing on a beach alone, watching the one he loved leave him because of something Will had done, he decided he had to allow them back again and redo what he had undone.

Angelica reached the corner, out of breath and shaking for all the tears, her heart hurt, but it wasn't any wonder, it was broken after all. Slowly placing a hand on her hip she felt something in her pocket, it hadn't been there before. She reached in and pulled out the object. She smiled, she couldn't help it, through all the hurt and anguish she smiled. Because there entrusted to her, Jacks compass. On it was a not. _This will lead you back to me one day. _And she knew it would.

**Keep reading people! xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey peeps don't worry about the ending xD I have it allll figured out hahaxxx**

Three days she had been on land, three days and already it was killing her. Why had she done this? But as she looked up to the great house that stood before her, she knew there had to be a reason. She never thought she would have to turn to here for help. She slowly walked up the path and when at last she got to the grand door, she took a deep breath then knocked. It wasn't a long wait before a butler opened it and asked her purpose. "I am looking for Mrs. Turner." She said. "I shall send for her as soon as possible." He closed the door and it was done. She just hoped that Elizabeth was as kind in heart as Will had told her. She paced anxiously up and down the hall, she had never been in a place such as his before. "Angelica?" she heard her name called from the top of the stair case, Elizabeth looked stunned to see her. Angelica simply turned and nodded. "Well what brings you to port royal? I mean I thought you and jack were…" She didn't dare to finish for fear of saying something completely stupid that may offend. Angelica looked at the ground realising what Elizabeth probably would have said. She had though they were together. Well she supposed they were but she gathered Elizabeth had considered it to be more similar to the relationship she had with Will, though she had never pictured Jack in one she thought it had looked, right. "Um…no. That is I left, for reasons I shall explain later if you don't mind too much. Uh, I need place to stay for a while you see as I found myself without lodgings, or really that much money either. I would be eternally grateful…If I could stay for w while, Will told me to come here you see." Elizabeth felt such sympathy yet she didn't really know what for yet. And I Will had told her it would be ok… "Of course" she said, her voice positively dripping in empathy. "I'll get the maid to make up a spare room and once you have rested you can tell me more perhaps." Angelica nodded, she was so tiered, especially at the moment, and so _hungry_. But then she guessed that was kind of part of the whole pregnancy thing. "Thank you, so much. Will was right" She said. "You are kind to all in need." Elizabeth smiled, looking at Angelica she could tell she had been crying, her appearance was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a week. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew she was soon to find out. But only one assumption was now going through her head. This is captain jack sparrows doing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Helooooo please keep reading and reviewing I love to here if you are enjoying it or even if your not feedback is all good J!xxx**

Captain Jack Sparrow lay for the fourth day in a row, in a hammock, with an empty bottle in which he had already attempted to drown his thoughts. He felt awful, the woman he loved and the unborn child he had already loved were gone. They had left _him_. A life time of leaving people and the one time he had decided to stay they left. That is why he had never trusted anyone, why he had refused any real feeling. Will walked over to wear he lay. "Jack, you look bloody awful." He said quoting the very man he was speaking too. Jack had been the one to make him better, and what had he done in return? He had caused him to be almost in the same state as he had been. Jack just looked up at Will with blood shot eyes. Jack sparrow was never a man to cry and even know he did not let any tears slip down his scarred cheek, but they were glistening in his eyes. Threatening to over flow and though they never would it somehow made him look even more pitiful. It was almost childish the way he curled up and clutched his bottle. Will sighed, a sense of overwhelming guilt washing over him as Jack mumbled the same to words he had said to Will simply as he had gotten back on board the ship after diving off. "She's gone." He said. Will couldn't bare it any longer. "Look Jack I know where Angelica is and soul help me I will take you to her if it's the last thing I do. The only problem was they were five week voyage away by now. But that didn't matter. "Come on." Will said as he slung one of Jacks arms over his shoulder so as he could help him to his cabin, if he was going to be throwing up all over the place, it was best he wasn't left where he could succeed in choking on his own vomit. Never in his life had Jack sparrow felt so bad whilst being so drunk. Drinking had always felt good before, now it just slightly numbed the pain but still he felt empty. Will laid him down on the bed in his cabin. "What are we going to so with you Jack" He sighed heavily again. Jack was sort of semi unconscious, but still with a look of anguish on his face. Will realised what he had done now. He realised for the first time in his life. That Captain Jack sparrow may have just been a pirate, and a thief, and a cheat, all things dishonest for that matter. He may have cared more for himself than for anyone or anything at times. But after everything he had done, said and been through. The infamous pirate and adventurer Captain jack Sparrow could, none the less, fall in love. It was his weakness, and the weakness of almost every man had ever set foot on this earth.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry about the slow updates guys! Darn school work you know how it is ;P keep reviewing and a HUGE thank you to all who have xxxx**

Angelica laid down in the bed that had been prepared for her, this was a strange, alien place to her. Never had she been in such a grand house. She never pictured them as beautiful as this. She rolled over, wishing to share all this with Jack. But then she remembered he wasn't there. And then all she could think about was how cold she felt without his there, how uncomfortable this glorious, four post bed seemed compared with a ships hammock all due to the fact she was not being held tightly against Captain Jack Sparrows chest, breathing deep the sent of rum and salt water. She gazed out of the window, it was a foggy night, and as if God wanted to show sympathy for her mood, it started to rain. Lightly at first but soon huge raindrops were pounding the windows and roof. She wondered idly if it were raining out at sea. She closed her eyes, although not to sleep she knew that would be impossible tonight, thinking about…_him_. But to maybe banish certain thoughts from her mind, but also to try and stop anymore tears. She sighed, she didn't want to get up tomorrow, knowing that when Jack wasn't there, it didn't fell like she could have a purpose, she couldn't be free. She didn't want to die she would never _want_ that, but she definitely wouldn't have minded being dead for a while, unconscious even, just a few days were she didn't have to think, she didn't have to hurt.

Dawn finally came the dark circles around her eyes becoming more and more prominent. She knew she needed a lot of sleep at the moment but she just couldn't. "Good morning" Elizabeth greeted her, her tones kind and gentle as she didn't yet know what she had been through. Angelica gave a weak smile. They sat down in the breakfast parlour, waiting to be served. Noting Angelicas silence, Elizabeth thought they better get the explanation out of the way as soon as possible. "Angelica" She said her tone softening even more, she thought Angelica looked like death warmed up, and her eyes were so _sad_. "What happened?" She asked in a delicate whisper. It took Angelica a few attempts to force any words out. "Well, you see I left someone, a man. Because I was so scared he would leave me fist, he had good reason to and he is the type of man who never really makes commitment. He wouldn't even stay in the same place for more than a week." Talking about him was even harder than she had expected, she was so close to tears her tone nothing short of despairing. Elizabeth found herself reaching across the table, she wanted so badly to comfort her. But didn't know how. "You didn't love him?" She guessed, again whispering. Angelica smiled briefly without humour. "That's the stupid thing, I _do_. More than I can put into words." She was shaking her head, saying it out loud made her question her sanity, until she remembered who the man was. Elizabeth looked confused. "So…he doesn't love you?" She guessed again. "He does, he told me he does, he seems like he does…but with him…things change and…" She couldn't finish she just looked down sharply biting her lip, almost until it bled to stop herself from having a breakdown. Elizabeth looked at her, almost bought to tears herself. She had but one think to ask. "Who is he?" Her voice had grown even quieter. Angelica swallowed hard, saying his name was going to be difficult. She drew in a breath. "You know him actually, he goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth's hand dropped from the table and hung loosely by her side. That was the last name on earth she would have expected to hear. But then she remembered the way Jack had looked at her, and it suddenly seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, I, I don't really know what to say but if you love each other, why?" Angelica sighed with despair. "You know him, I think that's enough to work out why. How could it work? It wouldn't, it couldn't." Elizabeth was despairing with her. When a person who may have thought it impossible finds love, and cant have it because he himself stands in the way, it is truly one of the worst things to see. "Yes. I know, when did you first meet him? I mean how… how did you fall in love?" She realised she may be bombarding her with questions but she was so curious. Angelica had no real desire to talk about him, but she had already started, and if her heart had broken she might as well go for completely shattered. "I was going to be a nun at one point." She chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. "I was in a convent in Spain and Jack happened to be there. He was in the area and one day he just wondered in. He was very drunk I think." She laughed a bit again, it felt wrong to be laughing when she was so utterly distraught. She knew his real reason for being there and decidedly _didn't_ share it. Though he probably was drunk at the time. "I saw him getting thrown out, I knew he was a pirate just by looking at him, a small part of me just wanted to rebel, to seek adventure, I was young and crazy and foolish." She shook her head again. Elizabeth was listening intently, she thought Angelicas story was the kind you ought to find in a romantic novel. "So, I snuck out and went to ask him some questions, where he came from, where he was going. I was amazed by him. The things he had seen, all he had done. What can I say I became a love struck young girl and of course he was a lot younger then as well. He began sneaking back every night." She gave Elizabeth a "look" which showed she was skipping over _certain_ details. Elizabeth chuckled. "And you know" Angelica said a genuine smile on her face. "For all the hell it brought me, it was the best time in my entire life." Elizabeth smiled at how clearly head-over-heels Angelica was for Jack. And then as if snapping back to reality Angelicas face grew sombre again, she felt the ache in her chest where her heart should be. "But here I am." She said, it sounded as though she was dismissing it all as just a wonderful dream. It certainly felt like one. Elizabeth was about to say something but breakfast appeared. She was starving, of course and Elizabeth was as well, of course she was in the same condition as Angelica. Elizabeth began to eat with a speed that surprised her. "I'm, sorry." She said laughing and blushing at her manners. "I'm so hungry at the moment…do you…know?" Angelica raised her eyebrows urging her to elaborate. "Oh, well I'm having Wills baby." She said Angelica gave her a warm smile. "Congratulations." She said causing Elizabeth to blush again. She couldn't bare to tell Elizabeth about her _situation_ yet. She had confessed to enough for one morning. She smiled a bit though, she had noted the way Elizabeth had almost jumped out of her seat in excitement at saying the words. She loved it when two people were truly in love, and in some miracle from God their love created a new life. She wished with all her splintered heart things could be that simple for her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hope you are enjoying the story :3 **

**please review xxxxx**

Jack woke, the blinding light of another day smacking him tight in the face. His head hurt, eyes burned and it took him a moment to work out where he was. "Finally" A voice said as he wrenched his eyes open. Will's voice. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." He sighed heavily his tone turning more serious. "Come on" He said almost as though talking to a child. He bent over and got Jack to his feet. Jack looked awful. He didn't quite register anything Will was saying but he spoke to him none the less. "Jack, I know where Angelica is, and we are going to get her. I'm not sure if it's a mistake or not, we will just have to see." He paused to sigh and run a hand through his salty hair. "You love her." He told him mater-of-factly. "And, I shouldn't have thought for even a second that distance was going to change that, I'm sorry Jack. But just over a week now, and you'll be back together." He briefly closed his eyes as though suffering from an awful headache, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, before turning swiftly and walking out of the cabin. Through all of that Jack had stood, slack jawed, with half closed, blood-shot eyes, attempting to take in what Will was saying. All he had heard was "you love her" "Just over a week" and "back together" That sounded wonderful, yet completely awful. Why was it so complicated? It was fine before he had let himself fall in love. Now he was a mess. He rubbed his face a few times, trying to clear his clouded head. From what he had managed to gather he was going to find Angelica. This time he would prove, he could do this. _This _time, he was going to make Angelica see, that he, could stay and that they should be together. Despite everything he wanted a child. After all, why shouldn't he? He straightened out his back with a grunt and went on to deck to get some air.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry this chapter is like really short DX oh well**

**please review guys i really love feedback! xxx**

It had been a long day of attempting to make conversation preferably _without_ bursting into tears. And Angelica sat down heavily on her lonely, four poster bed. She slid her jacket off; Elizabeth had promised her some new clothes tomorrow. She wasn't looking forward to enduring dress fittings. Ugh. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her eyes came to focus on her stomach she pulled up her shirt. Gingerly she pressed her hand against her skin. Because there protruding out of her, was a small rounded bump. Not large by any means, most people maybe wouldn't notice, but she did. She looked at herself in the mirror once again, fear in her eyes. She knew her body would change but she wasn't entirely prepared for it. A small tear slid from her eye. She didn't know a lot about this and she was scared to death. She didn't know what was normal, what was good, and what was bad. "I can't do this" The words softly escaped in her terror. But her mind had added another word. In her head she had said "I cant do this _alone_" That was the truth of it. She needed Jack, badly. Never in her life had she felt so much at one moment to want for someone more. She needed him now. To reassure her. To hold her. She just curled up holding her knees against her chest, and just prepared for another lonely night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Another short slightly pointless chapter :P**

**xxxxx**

Angelica woke up, feeling where the tears had dried on her face. She felt like she was going crazy, her emotions certainly were. She found herself just randomly crying at stupid things. She sat up. Her stomach lurched. Not again! She ran to her bathroom as fast as she could. This was becoming a daily routine, being violently sick every time she woke up. She had been told once that "pregnancy is a gift from God" Well this part of it definitely wasn't. She stood up to rinse her mouth out. She patted her belly. "You causing me a lot of trouble you know." She said to her tiny bump. Well at least she wasn't totally alone. All of a sudden her mothering instincts kicked in and a million questions ran through her head. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl, what she should call it, if they would look very much like her. She felt genuine excitement at the sudden realisation that she _wanted _ this baby. It was unbelievable how fast her mood kept changing so dramatically. She rubbed her bump again, smiling a tear rolling down her cheek. Though not her usual tear of sorrow, but one of joy. Because she wasn't alone. Elizabeth was going to try and squeeze her into a corset today without a doubt, so she was going to have to tell her. Because she would need a pretty big corset, Angelica didn't know how big she was meant to be, but she _felt _huge. Though she knew she wasn't all that big really. With a sigh she threw on her shirt, yes, defiantly getting larger, pulled on her trousers and boots and went to go to breakfast, and attempt not to bring it back up again


	37. Chapter 37

**Heya I know I haven't updated in ages sorry! I havnt had internet for a few days because I have been away and tomorrow sigh im going away again camping…sooo im afraid you will have to wait a few days after this but I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! K? xxxxx**

"Jack, JACK!" Will said shaking him violently, he had drunk to much again. "Oh for Gods sake" He said giving up upon his failing to wake him from his drunken sleep. He spoke to him none the less, though he wasn't sure if he could hear him. "Five days Jack that's it! I've seen your compass, she's with Elizabeth for sure. Five days and we both get to be back with the people we love. Ok?" He sighed. Jack sighed as well, although Will had thought him to be in an extremely deep sleep he heard him murmur, "Five days can be a second William, but it can also be a lifetime, depending on context." His eyes were still closed and seemed to just slip back into a trance as soon as the words had left his mouth. Will had always been amazed when through all the random, slurring drabble Jack often spoke he managed to produce an almost inspiring quote that half the time was on verge of…wise. Jack sparrow was a complex character, but will knew, strip away the layers and he was a good man, and a great pirate.

"Angelica?" Elizabeth called, they had already eaten a massively large breakfast and it was time for the dreaded dress fitting. "Yes I am in my room." Angelica replied, voice a little shaky. Elizabeth came in, two maids accompanying her, arms overflowing with all manner of lace, silk and velvet materials. Elizabeth was chatting away excitedly "I have a blue that I think would go nicely with your eyes, but there is a gold, and a purple should you prefer it…" "-Thank you, Elizabeth" Angelica quickly cut her off. She handled a painfully tight looking corset. "Um, I , I'm not sure this will fit me…" She kept trying to tell her but how? "Nonsense, your in perfect shape." She said dismissing thee comment, clearly the oversized shirt hid a multitude of sins. Before she knew it she was being bustled behind a screen, maids began helping her off with her shirt, corset at the ready. "Wai…wait" Angelica said, but no good came of it. Upon seeing the small bump jutting out from between her hips, they stopped. One made smiled at her then casually took the corset away, and put it down. "Excuse me mam." She said to Elizabeth. "Would it cause very much trouble if we didn't use the corset, Miss Angelica is in a rather delicate condition and I should think it best not too." Elizabeth looked completely shocked. "Yes, yes that's quite alright. Could you.., leave us a minute?" The maid gave a small curtsey. "Mam." She said before leaving with the other. Angelica shoved her shirt back on. Elizabeth slowly came around the screen. She gave her a sympathetic look as she saw her eyes tearing up. "Is it…its Jacks isn't it?" She whispered. Angelica merely nodded her head, looking down at the ground. "That's why you left him?" She guessed. Another nod. "What are you going to do?" Elizabeth whispered again. Angelica looked up, with red eyes. " I don't know."


	38. Chapter 38

It had been five days. Five days. Angelica, sitting on her bed, staring out her window, did not know the significance of this day. As far as she was concerned, she was adjusting to life alone again. And even harder, life as a mother. She only really thought about three things these days. 1: The baby. 2: how she might even begin to cope. 3: Jack. Without really thinking about it a hand slip down and rested on the gentle swell at her core. "He's out there somewhere you know." She said to her baby. "Your father. I'm sorry he isn't here. Its my fault. I grew up without a father and I hated it, its not something I would ever _want_ for you. Im sorry" She sighed again. She often talked to her unborn child. It made her feel less alone. It made her realise she wasn't. She looked up and out of the window again, the rain was beginning and she looked towards the beach. Something caught her eye, two figures, walking across the sand, in the direction of the house. What caught her eye more than the two, was the manner in which one, the taller of the two was walking. She _knew _that walk. It couldn't be. NO. Your imagining it, she kept telling herself its, not, him. But he gradually came into view. A red bandana, black lined eyes, long jacket, dreadlocked hair. "JACK!" She let loose out of her lungs at top volume, she bulleted down the stairs to the door. "Angelica!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running after her. Angelica went as fast as she had, possibly in her life, she didn't know, however, if she would hug him, slap him, kiss him or try and wring his neck.


	39. Chapter 39

She ran down the path to him, which wasn't all that easy in the oversized deep purple dress she had been forced into. His ace had a lopsided grin smothering it, though he was partially tensing himself for a more violent reunion. But Angelica couldn't help it, he was ready arms open and she flung herself on to him, locking him in a long, deep kiss. She had thrown her arms around his neck, whilst his slowly wrapped around her waist. This had been all she needed, all she had wanted for. His lips on hers, that salty, alcohol tainted taste. This kiss was anything but hesitant. Her breathing became jagged as tears slipped down her cheek. Jack pulled back to look at her. "Missed me 'ave you?" He said with a grin. "Oh, jack!" Was all she could manage, before burying her head in his shirt resting it against his shoulder. When she had caught him in this tight hug, for the first time he too felt the unborn child between them. He pulled Angelica out of the hug, holding her at arms length. He looked into her eyes, sweeping her hair back before letting his hand rest on the small bump. Angelica smiled. For perhaps the first time ever it didn't feel like just her baby. It felt like _their_ baby. And from now it would be so long as they both lived. Or so she hoped with all her heart.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi! Just got back from a long camping trip thingy so ya could exactly update in a muddy field xD**

**sorry its short!xx**

Neither realised that Elizabeth and Will had made their way to the beach for what little time together they had. Right now the world seemed to stand still, and there was just her. Angelica. "You know," Jack said braking the silence, "I do believe Angelica deary, that you are the only thing to have ever gotten as much love from me as the pearl has." With his cheeky smirk he looked down at her. She smiled. "Not more?" She said jokingly. He nodded his head to the side slightly, "Lets call it even on that one ay?" He said chuckling, his eyes soft. Turned to dark liquid, melting into her. "So um…" Jack began clearing his throat, looking down and scuffing his feet. "What do you wanna do about this…" He had to force the word from his throat. "Baby" She sighed and bought a hand up to stroke his face gently, she could still see the child in his eyes. Which had become sad somehow, they were those of an infant who had just been rowed at by his parents. "Jack, its O.K., Elizabeth is so kind, I have permission to stay as long as I need." He looked up franticly, panic on his face. He looked towards the sea. "But, I…I gotta." Angelica now became as saddened as he. "I know, the sea is your true love and I wont be the one to keep you from that, im not asking you to stay." She dropped her hand turning away slowly. No, Jack couldn't bare to loose her again. He grabbed her hand. "Angelica come wiv me? At least for now, you'll have everything you need, i can take you back when you need too…" He waved his arms in her direction extravagantly, "Pop the thing out of you, what do you say? Come on." She threw her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply, yet softly and sweetly, breathing into him. She pressed her body as close to him as she could, allowing his fingers to twist into her hair sand hold her tight. He took that as a yes.


	41. Chapter 41

**I have to apologise for the speed size and quality of my recent updates they are due to major technical difficultys and not being able to use my laptop for over like a minuet before it shuts down or stops working plus most of my programs are not working either so yeahhhh really annoying shall try get it fixed sorry ! thats all!**

"If you'll stay for about three days it should be enough, I'll have one of the doctors see you." Elizabeth was just going over final details with Angelica. Jack stood, his arm slung over her shoulders, just looking at her, smiling at her, playing with a loose bit of hair. Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Jack?" He turned his head sharply as though he had just snapped out of a dream. His usual "Ay?" implied that he was listening. "Will you stay? Three days that's all." He seemed to consider it for a while, looking down at Angelica. He turned back slowly. "Wiv Angelica, aye." Elizabeth simply smiled at him, though there was sadness behind her eyes and turned to go back into the large house. She had managed about a five minuets with Will before he had to go and the depression was sweeping in. She really was seeing how stupidly in love they were.. She just decided she would let Jack and Angelica follow her in, when she turned back because she didn't hear any foot steps behind her, Jack was leaning down to kiss her again. She decided just to give them some time together, Jack could stay in Angelicas room, she knew it wasn't proper but he was Captain Jack Sparrow so would probably end up there anyway.

Elizabeth had managed to show Jack to a room, after he could finaly so much as wrench his eyes for Angelica. Who now, of course found herself in Jacks room. They were stood before the bed, wich Jack had loudly dismissed as unnecessary and "Not half as good as an old ship hammock." "Jack" Angelica began but again, hhe just put a finger to her lips, soon to replace it with his own lips. Graduly their kisses grew deeper, wilder and more hungry. She knew where this was going, but she didn't care, because to night she wouldn't worry about anything else what had happened and what was to come, tonight she was just in love.


	42. Chapter 42

Paste your document here...

**Ok people I have managed to get to a computer! And yeah I know you r all like omg update already but I couldn't cuz I had no laptop :o so yup patience and I will update promise sorry about the technical issues!**

Just like it should be Angelica finally woke up next to Jack again, when she finally opened her eyes to look at him, she noticed he had been staring at her for who knows how long, just watching her sleep. She smiled as he bent down to kiss her on the nose. She blushed a deep red colour that he loved. Jack realised that he had lost pretty much all sense of time whilst she had been away. He knitted his eyebrows together trying to concentrate and perhaps remember how much time had passed. "How um, far…along are you?" Jack asked, looking as though he didn't quite know the proper way to ask. "About eleven or twelve weeks." Angelica answered simply, over-joyed that he was showing any interest but trying to hide the burst of emotion his simple question had evoked. "ah" he said, not entirely sure just how to respond either. Summoning a deep breath Angelica had to voice something to him that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks. "Look, Jack, you do ...know, that I might not...you know. Childbirth is a dangerous thing, and, its not like we can afford...doctors...I." Jacks eyes filled with pain. He wanted so badly to deny it, but he couldn't. He knew the livelihood of her death was a great one. He wished he could tell her that would never happen but it would taste a lie. Instead he just looked down to breath a deep sigh. This confirmed to Angelica that he shared her fears. He tried, none the less to make the tone lighter once more. "Ah, luv your as tough as old nails if I know you right." She gave a chuckle, Jack always did make things better. It was strange, to contemplate ones death, and yet feel completely at ease because you could easily die a thousand times for such a cause. "Jack I am ready to die, if I have to, ready to die for my child." She said staring into his saddened eyes with more determination that she would have thought could be in her. Jack gave as crooked grin. "As am I luv, for _our_ child." This made everything better, because know they had found their purpose. Little did they know that a few rooms away a weeping Elizabeth was contemplating the same thing with great sorrow in her heart.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok keep reviewing people it s awesome :) here is the next chapter enjoy!**

Elizabeth wept and wept and wept. She always thought her love story was perfect, She thought Will would be there forever. She wanted him to be here to raise their child together. And if the worst should happen, if her labour should go wrong which was all to common, she might not even get to say goodbye. But worst of all, she new she would and could never love anyone but Will...but how could she trust herself. Their relationship had not always gone smoothly, and with Will away so much she could forget. Her mind darted back to a dark time for her indeed. When she thought she had feelings for...Jack. Even though she knew she must have been confused, she did...enjoy kissing him. It was wrong and she knew it but, it was true none the less. If she had almost felt for another man even with him around. She shook her head. Sometimes she hated herself, she acted with confidence and finesse...but deep down she didn't know what to do with herself sometimes. Even contemplating that she may be unfaithful to Will again, and yes she counted the last time, made her want to throw herself from a bridge. Her only real reason for living was now the tiny life that bloomed inside her. But she knew when Will came back next the feelings would go, seemingly never to return. She would be showered in overwhelming ecstasy... and then he would go. He would leave and she was alone, and in the darkness and cold and bitter. There were almost two of her one with Will, one with out. She _hated_ the one without. Even Jack Sparrow was happy with one person always by there side for god sake. She was so close to so many love stories yet hers was snatched from her prematurely, just at it should reach its apex. She cursed the world, reaching up to knot her fingers in her hair, if these breakdowns continued, she thought she was going to need help. Badly.

ere...


	44. Chapter 44

**So SORRY I have not updated in like forever but please be a little understanding I am ssoooooo busy with school, piano gradings,guitar and also martial arts and hockey training so yeahhhhh please try and understand! :)**

It had been a month, a whole month of emotional turmoil in the Swann household, but slowly things were easing. Well easing for Angelica, Jack however, had spent FAR too long away from the sea in his opinion. Angelica sat, her eyes following Jack as he paced in front of the large window, occasionally stopping to look to the beach. Although she could not see Jacks expression, he was almost giving of an aura of longing, it was as if she could just hear him whimpering internally. The truth was she wanted him here more than anything, but that was just the thing, _he_ wasnt here. jack away from the sea for any substantial length of time, really wasnt Jack at all, just not quite all the man she warning Jack suddenly spun on his heel to face her, he looked as though he was in pain. It all suddenly came rushing out. "I GOTTA GO!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. She knew this would happen sooner or later. "Ijustcantbeawayfromtheseaand iloveyoubuti...idontknowwhatiwantand..." Wow, she had never heard him speak _that_ quickly before and even normally it could be hard to separate the words he spoke. But she had heard all of that as though it was slowed down to a tiny fraction of its real speed. "Oh. That." Was all she said. But was surprised when Jack just looked at her in Confusion. "What do you mean." Now it was her turn to be confused. "I was referring to the fact you are...leaving...again." She choked over the harsh words that burned her throat. Then Jack tilted his head to the side and, wait...smiled? He shook his head chuckling. "No,no,no silly woman, have you no brain in your head? Im coming back!" Now her blood began to boil, he was going to run again, lies,lies,lies. "NO YOU WONT! WHY WOULD YOU! I CANT TRUST YOU I…" He cut her of by putting a finger to her lips. She calmed herself and spoke again. "You wont come back." He looked humorously offended. "I will. I give you my word." She raised an eyebrow. "You think I can trust _your _word?" He tried again. "I swear on me life." She just shook her head at him. "Nope." He gulped hard. "Look, I will prove to you I will be gone a week no more… Angelica Teach, when I return from the sea, will you wait for me, will you…" He stopped. "Will I what?" He looked up smirking at her like she loved. "Will you marry me?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Next update hope you enjoy please review :) xx**

"Will you marry me?" well she certainly had not seen that one coming. But it wasn't the first time he had asked. And she had said no. How could she trust him? It was after that he started dismissing marriage as a waste of time. But the truth was, he was a simple romantic. He always loved charming a woman. And that was why she couldn't accept him this time, he could,and probably would find another woman to charm. She didn't realize just quite how long she had been sat there, eyes glazed over just...contemplating. She only realized when jack gave a small chuckle at her expression. "Angelica you still wiv us luv?" The sudden brake in silence made her jump slightly, she noticed when Jack coughed to hide a laugh. Angelica had time to give him a hard glare before speaking. "Uh huh what happened to 'oh marriage, waste of time love'" she did a very poor imitation of his voice. Jacks expression was hilarious, he looked like a child who had just had a sweet taken from him. "I do not sound that ridiculous do I?" no answer. Ouch. He shook it off. "Well... You know, you were kind of the reason I said those I didn't want to look a fool or..." Angelica felt like rolling her eyes of course it would have wounded his ego. He peered at her from under his eye lashes, naturally it melted her heart. Now she wanted to roll her eyes at herself. "Wait, or what?" she asked realizing he had not finished. "or have to cope with you rejecting me because I loved you." he had said, he had whispered it actually, clearly embarrassed at admitting how he felt about her, about anyone. "Oh Jack!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him, holding him as tight to her as she could before she knew she had to get it out of the way. She hated hurting him but she couldn't avoid it, with love comes pain. She bought her lips to his ear and whispered "I can't." his face fell. Now THAT had hurt. But he couldn't show it. Damn these pretenses. He had spent so long hiding his emotions he didn't really know any other way. So as usual he just held it all in. He pulled out of her embrace. "As may be darlin' but no one refuses ol' Jack for long" he quickly winked and smiled at her. She chuckled a little despite the tears pricking at her eyes, typical Jack. He suddenly felt as though he needed to leave the room, he needed to go down to the beach for a while, to think. He got up before giving a small bow and walking out the door, but he wasn't quite quick enough,Angelica saw his face. His eyes full of hurt. But he just pulled the door too gently and left Angelica alone and weeping for his pain.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello loverly people :P please read and review mwah!**

Jack slowly trudged down to the beach. The sea always calmed him, he had never felt like he had a home whilst he was growing up, but he had felt the tides were where he truly belonged. He scuffed his feet along the sand, kicking random items he passed. Cursing t the world. He had made out he didn't care, but he knew Angelica had seen straight through him. She was the only one he was prepared to give his heart to. So why the HELL did she have to stamp on it? He knew, he was untrustworthy, he hated commitment, he had only been loyal to himself... He sighed before saying out loud "your just a pirate Jack best face facts." and this truly was the first time in his life he had wished he wasn't, sometimes he wanted to be a different person but then... He smiled a little realising it, then Angelica would not love him. What a messed up world it was. He chuckled to himself again. But stopped in his tracks as a voice piped up from behind him "Laughin to yer self is the first sign of madness mate." He swung around his reflexes taking hold, but as soon as he saw the face he relaxed.

"Dad! Why are you everywhere I bloody go?" captain Teague gave a throaty laugh. "What be wrong with another pirate, stopping in a port to visit an ol' friend?" Jack groaned and rolled his eyes a little why did his father always have to appear, because frankly he didn't have time for him right now. "Wait what ol' friend?" Teague stood up from the fallen palm tree branch he was sitting on. "Name of Edward Byran, you owe him alot as a matter of fact Jackie." what? Jack screwed his face up, he didn't know the name, how could he owe this man anything. His eyes narrowed. "How drunk was I and what did he do?" his father just laughed at him again, more shakily however. "No,no Jackie, If it were not for Edward Byran you wouldn't be on this earth to get drunk on it." Jack was confused "Ay?" Teague sighed he was going to have to dumb it down again. "Let's just say your mother weren't the strongest lass at the time and bringing you into the world didn't go too smoovly, now ol' Eddie was, and is a great medical hand he stepped in and saved your life lad. I found he be livin' round here near the blacksmif'. Thought I'd pay the fella a visit." Jack was shocked, he didn't know that his life had ever been under threat at the time of his birth. He was about to suggest he maybe go with him. Though as soon as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off. "Oh, and before I goes one more thing." he shoved a hand deep into his pockets and pulled something out, he flicked it at Jack. It made a metallic sound as it hit his thumb nail before he tossed it in the air. He reached up and snatched it out of the air, curling his fist around it. "What's this?" he asked not looking at it yet. Teague just turned around and began to walk away, but before he got out of hearing range he said softly behind him. "It belonged to her." Jack didn't understand, he un curled his fist to look at the small object. In his palm lay the most beautiful, golden, silver and emerald ring. Jacks brow furrowed remembering the events of the day. "Wait how did you..." he stopped as he raised his head and his pirate father, had gone. It was eerie the way that man just vanished, not to mention the way he seemed to know EVERYTHING that happened!  
He looked down at the ring again, it weighed a lot for its size though he wasn't surprised. The band was made from a thick rope of woven gold, with integrated threads of silver. Right in the middle was a large, squared of emerald. Though surprisingly it was not a clear crystal green, but it was slightly clouded, infact it had an almost blue tinge. He smiled, the colour of the sea. It was then he saw sense in what his dad had said. "It belonged to her." he repeated looking at it glinting in the Caribbean sun. It had been his mothers. She had died when he was seven years old.

"Mum? The small boy asked trying to wake up the deadly pale woman from her sleep. He shook her, feeling the burning heat of her shoulders. He started to cry. "MUM!" he wailed. She started shaking all on her own, violently shaking, scaring her small weeping son stiff. He ran out into the rain, his bare feet getting cut by the broken glass of rum bottles. Where was his father now? Why did he always have to go on these "little trips" across the sea. Even though the child knew his father was who knows where doinglkkk who knows what he just yelled through his tears. Knotting his tiny had in his messy brown hair. "DAD!" He screamed. He rushed back inside to wake his sick mother. But when he came back inside his mother had stopped shaking, her eyes wide and staring. He let out a huge sob screaming and shaking with tears. He looked in to her glazed over eyes...

Jack came back to the present, that's what the ring was also the same colour as. His mothers eyes. Few people if any new the truth about his unhappy childhood. Usually he just tried to empty his mind of thinking about it. He looked at the ring one last time sighing as he bought his hand round and fixed it into his dread locked hair. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to stroll along the beach again. He gazed out into the waves almost wanting to laugh at the way his life had suddenly veered of track. He would leave in a few days and be back in a few more after that, Angelica was going to have to wait, or... Come with him? Yes, he would ask her to come. One thing he knew though, the ring, he couldnt give it to her now. No matter how his father knew his situation, he did and he had helped a little he supposed. But he couldn't give it to her not yet.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi guys the reason I haven't updated is because, well here in Scotland there had been snow and that means car accidents one of which I was subject too, im ok had a short time in hospital knee operation anyway I guess this wasn't my biggest priority xD please forgive! Also may I apologise for historical inaccuracies and spelling and grammar errors, im very dyslexic with writing so all though the computer helps a lot I miss a few thing sorry! I know this isn't official Potc plot too but ah well ;)**

It was late and jack had not yet returned, the light had all but gone from the sky which was a dark, inky blue. The full moon was casting a thin beam of light on to the bed where Angelica sat, gazing at the stars. The sky was clear, revealing all it jewels and wonders, the air had cooled from the day but was still warm, nothing but the lightest breeze blowing. The perfect night, in a completely imperfect situation. The sheets were uncomfortably cold in her hands, despite the mild weather. Her gaze followed the moonlight so as she was looking out of the window towards the ocean. The silence floated through the room.  
She was about to give up waiting for Jack, surrender to sleep. Then *SLAM* the front door banged open and shut, she jerked up reaching for where her sword hilt would be, a reaction she had learnt from her days after she left the convent. Heavy foot steps ran up the stairs to her bed-chamber, getting heavier and faster and closer. She squealed when Jack came crashing though the door and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her from the bed. "Jack WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted as he tugged her down the stairs towards the door. She was bemused at the huge grin plastered on his face. "Trust me." He said in his husky voice, winking at her quickly. She decided to just go with his madness running along behind him their fingers twined together. She threw her head back an laughed, just like the times they had before he left her. She knew what moment this was remarkably like. "Jack do you remember?" He chuckled "you say it like I could ever forget!"

It was a hot, starry night and she knew this might be the night. She twirled the golden crucifix, held around her neck between her fingers. Jack Sparrow. The pirate. Just thinking his name sent chills up her spine. He had first been to her convent about a month ago, he hadn't visited in a week and she knew he would arrive any night now. She smiled, biting her lower lip. So THIS is what love felt like, the warm tingling in the pit of her stomach, it felt as though there were thousands of electric pulses shooting through her veins. The way he made her feel... It was indescribable. He had showed her freedom, and he had her hooked. He was addictive, she had always been told to be wary of such things, to stay out of the path of temptation...but how could something said to be so bad, feel so GOOD.  
It had to be almost time, she walked, barefoot to her door checking it was safe to sneak out. As quick as she could she ran down the corridor and hopped out of the large window, low enough to access with ease. She continued running to where she would meet him, a thousand emotions exploding within her. She reached the small area of trees between the tavern and the docks. She couldn't see him, it was getting dark and if he didn't turn up, there was trouble. "Ugh where are you, you pirate." She said under we breath, he had helped her with her English though she had known a great deal already. "Lookin for me luv?" A deep voice growled in her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Oh jack!" She said spinning around to kiss him. She could feel him chuckling on her lips whilst his arms snaked around her pressing her hard against him and twirling the ends of her long hair. So THIS was love, and she loved it. When they could finally bare to wrench themselves from one another he smiled at her before saying "I have something to show ya luv." He flashed her a lopsided grin before grabbing her hand and tugging her to the docks as fast as they should run. He kept going until they got to a ship. A ship with black sails. "This is it, my ship, me freedom. Just like I told you." He said in her ear. She was stunned at its beauty. She knew how much Jack loved this ship, she saw why. So she knew that that it was the biggest honour he could grant her when he lent down again to kiss her on the cheek and ask "Will you come wiv me luv? Any point of the compass you wish anywhere." He saw the answer in her eyes before the words where out of her mouth. Yes. Definitely yes.

They were still running, out of the door and down the long path which lead from it. Fearing that Angelica would tier out all too soon Jack wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her along by his side. "Where are we going?" She shouted once more, and of course, he was taking her to the docks, to the Pearl. Jack slowed them down, kissed her on the cheek and let her go before walking halfway up the plank to the ship and offering out his hand. "Would you join me darlin?" She rolled her eyes playfully before grinning again and taking his hand. "Oh Jack!" She exclaimed when she saw the deck. There were candles alight and her favourite wine was set out. And a rose, the same colour as the wine laid next to the bottle, the same kind he had given to her whenever he saw one of its kind, he knew how much she loved them. He chucked her a silver goblet and poured her a little wine "Better not have too much ay?" He said winking at her. She pushed him away playfully. It was turning into their night on The Queen Anne's Revenge. Jack seemed to realise this too as he gently pulled her into a waltz hold. She chuckled yet again, he was so adorable when he tried to charm her. He had allowed her to put down her half empty glass before begging to slowly move his feet it time to her heart beat. The only music accompanying them was the gentle waves, their shallow breathing and the beating of their hearts in time with each others. "You always were a good dancer." She said nostalgically. "As were you if I recall. Just how much do you remember at about when we first..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow with real curiosity in his eyes. Angelica looked down and laughed as though his question were completely idiotic. "Everything, every kiss, every moment, I was young and very much in love with you. How can anyone forget something like that? And of course I didn't and I'm still here and I still love you. It's crazy because in a way I still feel like the young girl only just discovering love whenever I see you." Jack pulled one side of his mouth up into a smirk and suddenly spun letting her twirl out of his arm but keeping her from hitting the floor, he leaned over her to say. "I know exactly what you mean love." He pulled her up again and held her at arms length to lock his eyes with hers. "Angelica I want to do this properly like I never did before." She was bemused as to what he was talking about. She gave him a questioning look. "Well, you've turned me down in the past luv and I want to see if I do it right maybe...anyway" he shook his head dismissing the point before stepping away. "Angelica Teague, I love you wiv all my heart will you marry me?" And with that he knelt down in front of her and pulled out the ring from where it was fastened in his hair, offering it to her. He was slightly shocked when she cast herself with full force onto him pulling him into a tight hug, this caused him to topple from his knee so as they were both sprawled out across the deck. "Yes." She whispered in his ear setting his heart on fire. That was the only word he had wanted to hear from her ever since the first time he asked. chuckling he slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand, where it fitted perfectly. She admired it quickly in the time she could tear her eyes from Jack. "Beautiful." She said wonder saturating her voice. "And I didn't even steal it." Jack said before the locked him into a kiss. A kiss that sealed their fate. And neither of them could have wished for another.

The light was once again beginning to appear in the sky as Jack awoke, he had gotten used to waking up at all ungodly hours. He looked down at Angelica who was curled against his chest as they had fallen asleep under the stars on the stairs of the Black Pearl. She looked so utterly content and so beautiful, he didn't dare move for fear of waking in her. He simply brushed her cheek with his fingertips and leant his head against hers once more, vowing to himself he would never in his life do anything that would spoil this perfect moment and soon to be perfect memory. He looked down at the one hand he has intertwined with hers, the ring glinting up at him, the gold smiling and blinking. If only their story had ended this way the first time around, perhaps he wouldn't be such a wreck. He knew were it not for the small piece of love she had shown him once and the total fulfilment she showed him now he may as well have been at the bottom of the ocean or still be trapped in the god for saken locker. And know, she was going to be his in every way she could be. "Angelica Sparrow." He said out loud, those were the sweetest words in the world and they were finally going to be joined together for eternity. As we're they, for eternity no more, no less.

He suddenly snapped out of his daydream as Angelica stirred beneath his arm, he looked down as her eye lids fluttered open. "Jack?" she sighed running her eyes. "Right 'ere luv" he replied tightening his grip around her. She sat up and they sat in silence for a while, just gazing at the beautiful landscape of Port Royal. "You know,this isn't all that different from where I grew up in Spain, before I had to go to the convent of course." Jack then realised he in fact knew little if anything about Angelicas past before she was taken to the convent. He knew a little, that her mother had died and thought it best for her but he didn't know what situation she had been in. But judging by that comment it was rather comfortable. Though he knew she had never lived in a grand house like the higher classes, she had had a home fit for any. "This place is a world away from where I grew up." He said without even thinking. And Angelica then realised she didn't really know ANYTHING about Jack's past.

"Jack." Angelica began shifting from under Jacks arm to face him whilst she spoke. "Where exactly did you grow up?" She noticed he had never told her about his childhood and had always avoided talking about it, but had loved to hear of hers. Then she saw the look. The look she had seen on his face and in his eyes only a few times. She saw in his eyes, a child. A lost, scared, sad child. He looked away from her when she saw that on his face. She touched his face lightly. "Jack?" He gave a sad, weakened sigh. "I, grew up in London, I come from London." Angelica was confused, the palace was in London, surely it must be a place of prosperity. But then she didn't know all that much of England. "Jack, I don't understand...London is a capital surely it is a wealthy town?" That same look came across his face and she gazes into his dark, childish eyes. "They, don't...like people to see the real London. At its heart, well all the richeys live there. But I come from the...darker part of London. There's a lot of poverty in those parts." Angelica had no idea, how could the confident, suave, infamous Jack Sparrow...come from the slums, the public housing, the darkest parts of England where children beg on the streets that she had heard awful stories of. "Oh jack! I had no idea, I'm so sorry you had to live that way!" She wished with all her heart she could have offered this comfort when he had to endure the poverty he did. "That's alright, there's not a lot to tell really." He gave a smile that didn't touch his eyes. He hated remembering. "Jack... What was it like?" She asked quietly, knowing he may not want to answer. "Well...I actually, I 'member sellin' matches. I was bout five years at the time, just a tiny lad. Anyway it was a freezing winters day, I couldn't get shoes so my feet were in so much...pain. I begged them people for just a penny, didn't get so much as a sideways glance. We lived ten or twenty people to a room, most died of course. We didn't get an awful lot to eat...and I remember this one lad John he called 'imself" he gave another smile with nostalgic almost happiness. "He was, well inspiration for me, taught me how to pick pockets. Was the only way I got by in the end, course he...died. Age of fifteen poor lad." He looked back into Angelicas eyes and gave her a twitch of the mouth that couldn't quite be called a smile. He knew, though Angelica but on a cold ruthless pretence, she HATED seeing the suffering of innocent people, even hearing about it made her want to hate the world. "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say, how could you ever even hope to offer enough comfort to remedy such awful things. "That alright, all in the past! I have thought of going back just to, remind myself...but I don't think I will now. 'Sides things went better than I could have dreamt in me wildest dreams." He said standing up. "Come on its time to round up a small crew." He said with a wink, going into his cabin to leave Angelica with her thoughts, and to gather his.  
Angelica could feel the tears pricking her eyes, though she blamed it on the wind that was begging to pick up. Just the thought of how Jack had to live made her start to rethink her entire life. How could not having a father have seemed like a cruel thing to her when she was a child, when Jack did not have so much as shoes on his feet in the winter? She felt selfish, she knew she couldn't even begin to contemplate the pain he must have felt. It all made sense, why he wanted for so much gold, women and so many new places to travel. Because he had never had anything. He had been so poor he couldn't even get a penny. So now with all this in his grasp of course he would take every bit and NOT take it for granted no matter how much he tried to pretend otherwise. But what about after he escaped that place? She remembered vaguely something about the North? East India trading company? Was it, she decided here upon one thing: she would know Jacks past. Even though it was indeed a mystery to almost every other person he had ever been even briefly aquatinted with, she would be his wife, and she should know. She wanted to know. And so she would.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey yall! than you all for epic comments lurve ya also a heads up im gonna change the title soon cuz the one i have i made up quickly and its crappy so yeah... If anyone would like to add a suggestion for the title feel free if i like it i will use it! over and out xx**

Jack emerged from his cabin and walked over to where Angelica still sat. "You want to get changed luv?" She hasn't noticed him there and turned suddenly before nodding her head. "If I could just..." He had to hide a chuckle as she failed to stand up, flailing her arms slightly. "What's so funny Sparrow?" She snapped at him. This time he failed to conceal laughter and threw his head back with a wheezy laugh. Angelica was looking daggers at him. "Alright, sorry love here." He managed through the laughter that shook him, offering her his hand. Which she grudgingly took, wincing as she got up. "You alright?" Jack asked still smiling at the icy glare she was giving him. "Fine!" She snapped again. She could feel it getting harder to move by the week now, she was definitely larger than Elizabeth was. She knew all women differed and she cursed under her breath when she realised she was going to have a hard time of it. She walked over to Jacks cabin, but paused slightly before opening the door. It was a while since she'd been in here. Though last time she was a bit too 'preoccupied' to notice much about it. She entered and straight away the strong smell of rum and salt hit her. It was not a scent she had liked at first, but the more time she spent with Jack the more she came to associate it with home, after all, home is where the heart is as they say. She wished to put on some breeches but found herself without a pair to change into and even then, they were getting tighter. She walked over to a wardrobe to examine the contents. There wasn't much in it but a few shirts and some breeches, which she decided to "borrow". They weren't all that bad a fit around the waist, she cursed under her breath again at that. After cleaning herself up a bit she walked back on deck. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Are those my..." She looked down at herself, damn he must have noticed. "Um well my are a bit...tight." She said disgruntled. Jack had to cough to hide another laugh. "Well, come on!" He said getting up. "We have quite a few things we have to do today." Angelica groaned, she just wanted to sleep. But she followed him none the less, and soon they were in the town. Jack was leading her through the twisting streets, wherever he was he always seemed to know where he was going. Angelica however was not blessed with such a gift. "Jack where are we going?" She asked. "Tavern luv, I shall be meeting a certain Joshame Gibbs in said tavern I should hope." He reached back and took her hand, even now she revelled in his touch, the slightest caress of his skin. After they traveled down a few more cobbled lanes, they reached 'The Noose and Thorn'. This tavern was an aged one, dark and hiding itself away in the shadows of the town. The wind carried the odour of rum, beer and too many people rammed into one room as it blew towards them past the daunting building. Though they used many years ago, places like this no longer scared Angelica. Or rather, she had learnt to ignore her fear of them. It had pirate written all over it, there was always one in every port no matter how law abiding that port may be. They entered its dingy room, and as promised waiting at a strong oak table, one Joshame Gibbs. "Jack!" He remarked as they came into view a grin spreading across his face. "What be needing done? A crew aye! Well I..." He stopped as he noticed jack had a companion. "Miss Angelica." He breathed, raising his eyebrows he certainly had not expected to see her here. Though he want exactly surprised, Jack Sparrow was a complex man and one thing he noted about him is he did not like to express affection in any way. He had seen it as weakness in the past. But after his confession to 'stirrings' he knew he was not the unfeeling man he had attempted to show himself to be. He turned back to Jack. "Jack I wasn't realising she be accompanying you these days...or was it chance meeting perhaps?" Jack have Gibbs a wink and wrapped his arm around Angelicas waist, "No, not chance mister Gibbs, not this time." His eyes went to fall on the ring he had given her, as Gibbs's eyes followed his the rested on it also glinting in the candle light. His mouth hung open, closing slightly and opening again like a fish out of water. "Jack you never told me you were...what about when you were saying...how..." Before he had a chance to construct a coherent sentence Jack cut in. "A crew Gibbs! Are bearings be not yet decided upon nor our course! But no matter I have faith man see you have a crew by the light is gone!" And with that he turned and strode out, leaving Gibbs to attempt to make sense of what had just been said an realised.

"Come on! We have something to do!" Jack announced as he lead Angelica down yet more cobbled streets. She decided it best not to question him. His intentions became clear as he swung open the door of a Blacksmith. "A pirate needs a sword, does she not?" He asked before giving a wink and now gesturing that she should enter first. "Evening Sir." The blacksmith greeted him as they entered. Jack touched his hat in the general direction of the man but his concentration was fixated on one of the many swords before him. The hilt was a beautiful colour of blue so dark it was almost black, flecks of gold littered the blue space, creating a look of stars on the night sky. He drew the sword from its scabbard and, upon feeling the perfect balance he turned to the Smith. "How much." He asked. The blacksmith scoffed at him, jack raised an eyebrow. "What? a gentleman like you, can afford a sword like that?" He said smugly. Captain Jack Sparrow was a complex man, but as any man he did not like being insulted. Though some take insults meekly, others react with force. Captain Jack Sparrow, was the latter. Quick as a flash he turned to point the tip of the sword at the mans chest. "Jack!" Angelica said quickly. "Don't." She knew his temper needn't get out of hand. He sighed, he lowered the blade and reached into his pocket producing from within a considerably small leather bag. He tossed it to the Blacksmith who proceeded to empty it of it's contents. Jack smirked as the mans eyes widened in astonishment as he beheld the glorious ruby he now held in his hand. The man looked at Jack, the ruby then back at Jack. He gulped. "Your a pirate." He stated nervously, he knew commoners could not posses wealth such as that. "If you don't want it, give it back." Jack said. The Blacksmith seemed to weigh his options for a moment before closing his hand around the jewel. "Ta." Jack said sliding the sword back into it's scabbard. "Now go, afore someone finds the like of you here." The man said worriedly. The two pirates decided to take that advice and left. When they reached The Black Pearl once more, Jack handed Angelica the sword. "An engagement gift." He said, smirking at her. "Jack! It's beautiful!" Jack nodded his head once. "I'm a little jealous." He said, winking. Angelica threw her arms around him with as much force as she could. "Watch the blade luv." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled. He just couldn't stop being so...Jack.


	49. Chapter 49

**Wow Its been a while guys SORRY! but none the less hope ya like this i will be updating until the end**

**Dont you worry! This story will be finished it will just take time xD enjoy!x**

Angelica stood on the stern of The Black Pearl, letting the wind blow her hair wildly around her face. It had been three days since acquiring a crew and setting sail, admittedly they weren't going anywhere in particular, but Angelica was beginning to feel that sense of purpose and belonging that being aboard a ship had bought to her these past years. She loved gazing out into the ocean and just...thinking. She absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach, feeling as though the tiny life inside of her was somehow sharing in the beauty and majesty of the sea. She thought about all she had seen, done, joys,sorrows and of course Jack. Her stomach growled interrupting her thoughts. "Shut it" she said out loud to herself a phrase she had acquired from Jack. It growled again. Begrudgingly she turned away from the ocean and began to traipse her way to Jacks cabin to get some more food. When she entered Jack was busy studying one of his many maps, and, as expected, drinking. He looked up and smirked at her. "Hungry again?" Before she could answer another growl allowed her stomach to speak for her. Jack laughed. "You eat like a bloody horse." He remarked. "You drink like a bloody sailor!" It was only after those words had left her mouth that she realised how literal they were, Jack gave her a sarcastic look. "Jack you really should know better than to irritate a pregnant woman with a sword."  
He gave a throaty chuckle and continued to study the maps. Angelica wondered over picking up an apple from the large bowl in front of her. "What are you looking for?" She asked usually he was content to go where the wind and his compass took him. "Somewhere i could make me fortune a hundred times over and gain the secrets of life itself." He said casually, as if it want something to make a fuss over. Angelica grew cautious unaware if he was joking or not. "Right... and your going to go there?" She noticed the sparkle in his eye at the thought, he jumped up from his seat. "Of course im going to bloody...no, no i cant, got other things to think about now." He sat back down his forehead wrinkled in concentration. The argument would not be between Jack and Angelica but between Jack and himself. Angelica, shaken by what he had said, decided to interrupt his thoughts before he gave himself a brain haemorrhage, as she watched his eyebrows knit tighter together. "Where is this...place?" He snapped his head back up shaking his expression back to vague normality. "Its meant to be, or legend has it that the 'Rahasia Kuno' may be found in the islands of Indonesia, it be a long way from home luv." He said with sadness in his eyes. She nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. "I see...and how exactly does a man gain the secrets of life?" She asked cautiously. "Well, story say theres a witch. Named... Indah Batari Guntur." Angelica marvelled at his surprisingly perfect pronunciation. He continued, "When a man finds her, naturally with great difficulty as always with these things, she asks a price." He seemed to have stopped. "A price?" Angelica prompted him. "Well thing is, no one knows what the price is going to be, you strike a bargain wiv 'er for power, knowledge, the lot and it cant be backed out of. Then, she asks the price. It could be anything from gold, to a soul. As unpredictable as the sea its self." He looked up and read Angelicas expression, worry and horror. She must have seen the excitement within him as he took in the discovery. She had an idea about all this and it wasn't a good one. "'sides it's not like im going to actually..." Angelica particularly noticed that he chose not to finish that sentence. 'So thats it' Angelica thought to herself,'He had a brilliant try at love, our spark wont turn into a flame after all... I'm ending on my own again.' "Oh." Was all she said and walked briskly out of the door before she could no longer contain herself and threw something at his head.

As she leant over the railings of the ship, gripping them tightly in her anger, she was surprised to hear Gibbs come up behind her. "Cap'n cares a lot about you Miss Angelica, know that will you. She didn't turn to him she was scared that her expressions may betray her emotions. "He's going. Isn't he?" She gripped the railing even tighter, gritting her teeth hard. No answer. She whirled around. "Isn't HE?!" Gibbs was startled by her sudden outburst, as was she. "Well,em no... Well yes, no eh not exactly could you repeat the question?" Her nostrils flared, her hands balling into fists. "AHH!" She let out a senseless cry of exasperation and stormed off somewhere else, she needed to hit something. Maybe Jack would do. She went down to the brig, not a favourable place to be. But that is why she went there, she was certain no company would be met and she had to let some anger bubble to the surface. She stood, eyes closed nostrils flared, her fingers curling around the hilt of her sword. As quick as lightning her eyes snapped open and she whirled around in one swift move, pulling her sword up and threw it with full force and perfect aim so as it dug its blade into one of the supporting beams of the vessel. That trick had always come in to use at one point or another, to be able to pierce a blade through a mans heart from a considerable distance was indeed a useful skill.  
She had managed to get this far in the twisting, dark world of pirates exploiting only two things. Fear and lust. Sadly, when you were a woman, and a pirate the former would only get you so far. You can threaten a man, wound a man sometimes you had to start slicing here and there but... Men were, men. Angelica's anger dimmed a little as the slight trace of sadness began to show on her face. She had always wanted a perfect 'fairy tale' when she was young that is, naïve enough yo hope for it. All she wanted was to stay with the man she sought, to be with him forever and only ever have been with him. But when your trying to escape after the man you fall in love with leaves you with nothing and no one... You become willing to pay any price for passage to wherever the tides may take you. She did. She often felt ashamed of having to use herself, demote herself to so much less than an equal to the man she was with, sometimes just to have enough money not to starve. Jack didn't know about those two years of her life. The two years when she had to get away from Spain, the two years that were the first time that she found herself...truly alone. When se became intent on finding her father.  
But know she was back here, hopelessly in love and about to no doubt be dragged on some 'quest' for supernatural splendour. When she was young she always wanted the supernatural to be real and now that it was she wished it wasn't. Surely this time the legend Jack had told her was too far fetched but then again... If she got there, and Sparrow tried to abandon her again, better to be heart broken with the knowledge to rule the universe. Better for the one who did the breaking to end off worse. A smirk played on her face. "No what are you doing!" She said to herself aloud. She had changed now. She wouldn't start thinking like that again. She reached into her pocket, her fingers curled around an object she may need for such a quest. She clenched it tight in her fist and squeezed.

"AHHH!" Jack sat bolt upright from where he had fallen asleep at his desk. He could have sworn, that for a moment there, he couldn't breath. He pulled open his shirt to check his chest where a dull pain began to throb. His eyes widened. Four long, purple bruises were growing steadily bigger as a lung crushing pain that felt like the weight of the entire ocean slowly subsided to leave only the tenderness of the bruises. He didn't know how this could have happened but he did have the most terrible of suspicions. "Oh bugger"

Angelica decided she would rather sleep alone that night, Jack didn't dare protest, though he was insistent that she "Should 'av the decent bed" on account of her 'condition' It was becoming more noticeable now. The curve of her stomach was defined and could no longer be mistaken for weight gain so easily. She reckoned she was around fifteen weeks but she didn't want everyone to know, and she knew Jack wouldn't either. Luckily a large, billowing shirt could conceal a lot.  
She couldn't sleep tonight. Jack wasn't there and her back was in pain again. She decided to go out on deck for some fresh air. She sat down on the steps and lent her head back. She subconsciously stroked a hand across her bump as she spoke out loud to herself. "¿Cómo pude meterme en un lío maravilloso?" A cold chill blew as the weather began to pick up a bit. "Angelica?" A voice said. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "What is it that you want Sparrow?" She said with a clenched jaw. He gave her a hefty sigh. "Luv it's freezin' out 'ere. Your not doin yourself or my dashing son to be any favours bein' out in this." His half smirk faded as he walked around to face her and saw she was looking down, eyebrows knitted together. "Luv?" He asked. She brought her head up to speak to him "I think...I think something just moved...inside me." She said in a breathless voice. A smile broke across Jacks face as he sat down beside her and gingerly, swallowing hard, placed his ringed hand on her belly before turning to say in her ear "He's just like 'is dad see, he's practicing for swinging a sword before he's even come bouncin' out." She shook her head and laughed at his slightly scared expression. "Oh Jack."


	50. Chapter 50

**Ok people hope you enjoy this next bit J**

**REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSE!**

There was blood. Crimson liquid that smelt like salt saturating the sheets under her. So much blood and, it hurt. A piercing, twisting, aching pain. She screamed again. Shrill and loud until she was silenced, choked by a pain more intense than any yet. "ANGELICA!" Jack had desperately been trying to get in since she went into labour, and when things had started to go wrong they still wouldn't let him in. But she had to see him, tell him goodbye or that it was his fault or just...anything. She was fading, her limbs felt heavy, she could not muster the strength to so much as life her head. The clammy heat of the tropical island they had voyaged too was almost unbearable. He finally came crashing in. More blood, more pain, more screaming. "Angelica please...

Angelica awoke screaming, tears were running down her face. A dream. Just a vivid, awfully realistic dream. She had never had a dream such as this. She could even have smelt the blood stained room her imagination had conjured. Could have felt her hair matting around the nape of her neck. A small voice inside her said this was not only a dream but a warning. Jack came bursting through the door of his cabin in which she had still demanded she sleep alone despite the 'flutter' that created a somewhat important moment between them. She didn't really want him here but her mind was dwelling on much larger problems. She could smell the rum from where she lay, he had been drinking. Again. "Angelica! Whats wrong? Calm down what happened." His voice displayed worry though, it was a tone that only Jack seemed to have. It was difficult to describe, the emotion was genuine yet at the same time only because he thought it appropriate, or thought it would be accepted by others in the situation. She believed he had acquired this manor of subconscious thinking because of the many times he had deceived so many people, kept up pretences. Jack came to sit beside her and took her shoulders firmly trying to get her to face him but she thrashed against his grasp. She was still partly asleep and a little disorientated with the wild rocking of the ship. She finally came up to look him in the eye. Her face was red and her eyes glistening with moisture, she could not stop the oversized tears from rolling down her cheeks. Jack gave a hefty sigh. One a person may give to a child if they had done something foolish and caused them self harm. "It was...Just a dream." She said softly, to herself more than to Jack. Jack grimaced "About?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. "There was blood and, everyone was shouting, it hurt...Jack I'm so scared!" She said burying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, more because it seemed appropriate than anything else. He could never get over his unease with displays of emotion. He knew exactly what the dream must have been about and exactly what she was so scared about. But if she was scared he was horrified. If she survived, he had to be a father and that was a daunting prospect in itself. If she didn't... He didn't know what he would do, how he could forgive himself because though realising he loved someone made him at times, slightly catatonic, he loved her none the less. And if she perished, he as good as murdered her.

Within a few minuets Angelica began to yawn and within a few more she was once again, sound asleep. Though she would most likely smack him in the head for it in the morning, he decided to stay. And lie there with her, preferably not contemplating anyones death. When she she began snoring lightly, something she had never done in the past, he adjusted his position so that he was lying next to her with one arm around her steadily increasing waist. He played with her hair and stroked her side, it had been to long since he had really looked at her. Not sleeping or kissing her or making love just, looking. He was slightly amazed that the most beautiful woman he had met so far on this earth had chosen to stay with him. He had had 'stirrings' for one other woman before but, he thought it best never to mention that. Besides she was cruel and heartless and they were only having 'fun'. When he met Angelica he had only intended the same thing but he found him self constantly drawn in by her. Then the 'stirrings' began, he sat in complete silence, quivering for about and hour and a half and then just ran. But he knew somehow or rather, he had hoped they would meet again. He would say he was sorry and then they would be happy. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He never actually did give a real apology for what he did to her. Perhaps that was what held her back before. Perhaps that was the hole in there relationship that had to be filled. For that matter he barely new quite the extent of what he had done to her. Little did he know it was worse than he imagined. When he left, she had not yet hardened herself, she was still weak and innocent. Though he did not know just how much he really hurt her he was about to find out.

As Jacks had curled around her side her shirt rode up her waist and exposed her hip. Where for the first time he saw several, precise, straight scars. Cut deep and evenly spaced with another scar beside forming the letter 'J'. For a moment all he could do was stare. He clasped a hand over his mouth so as not to curse himself to hell too loudly and wake his sleeping Angel. The scars were old, but so bad they would be there forever. This was no wound. Oh God. Jack wretched, he felt sick to his core with what she had done, no doubt because of him. Captain Jack Sparrow had always looked upon a man who physically hurt a woman with the upmost disgust. And now he looked upon himself with more disgust than he could any other man. He clutched Angelica tight. "Im so sorry luv." He whispered in her ear, though she was too fast asleep to had he never noticed this before? He supposed whenever she had not clothes on in front of him he was usually a bit busy to notice much. He would talk to her about this, he had to. For a man who's conscience didn't often bother him, he felt wretched. He had to go outside. Rum and fresh air would calm his tonight at least.  
Carefully he unwound his arm from her and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. But the blast of cool air and Jacks movement was enough to wake her. Angelica sleepily opened one eye. No Jack. She sighed. She looked down at herself and immediately saw the reason why. The breeches she had 'borrowed' were still a little big and her shirt was too, they had both slipped. They were exposing one of her worst shames and Jack had seen it. At first she was horrified, those awful, white scars showed weakness and she hated that. But then her thoughts changed to 'good, now he has seen what he has done. Now he has an idea what he did to me. I hope his conscience is burdened for the first time in his life.'

Jack stood out at the front of the ship, the cool, night breeze blowing his beaded beard from side to side. He took another swig from the bottle he held in his hand. He loved rum, because to him, it always felt like drinking sunshine. He kept trying to contemplate what Angelica had done to herself but, when his mind was almost there, he shied away from it. Angelica had hurt her body, because he had hurt her mind. That was about all the contemplation his mind would allow. For now he just remained, a sad, hopeless expression on his face, much the same as when he was hearing about Bootstrap Bills fate. As he was gazing out into the waves just... thinking. He moved forward to rest his arms on the side of the ship and felt the dull ache of the bruises on his sides, and suddenly recalled that he knew. He knew Angelica had the doll. He would have to get it back but, not now, not yet. Not to mention she still had his bloody compass. Amidst his many tattoos and scars, the devil's three pronged fork, inflicted through the use of the doll, that she know possessed, by Blackbeard had began to whiten. Captain Jack Sparrow was one of many sailors whose body, told the story of their life. He in fact had one tattoo, in the centre of a large circular one, over his heart, that was an ornate, beautiful 'A'. A few of the other patterns in ink on his body told tales of women, but Angelica was on his heart, just where she belonged. Obviously he would add to his inked skin when his child was born, which was little over five months from now. Five months. From now. He took another drink. The time had passed so quickly. Could he make it to Indonesia in that amount of time? They had already sailed rather far and the Pearl was the fastest ship in these waters. Jack was confident that a thirty or forty day voyage may present itself and with some already behind them they could make it there and back perhaps with time to spare before his child arrived. Providing nothing terribly unexpected occurred. He would not let Angelica know yet, for one thing she would try and cut his head off for another he didn't want to cause her any more stress and grief for the time being. The crew were going to start noticing that she was pregnant soon and that would be difficult enough. And they had to think about getting married, would they wait until after the child was born? He didn't know. Marriage was slightly terrifying. He had never intended in all his life to get married but if that kept Angelica around so be the difficulty being Jack couldn't bring religion into the whole complicated business. He didn't believe in that sort of thing for a start. But the future was going to happen. Jack had managed to escape the future a few times but this time he couldn't. He did not necessarily want to. Not for the time being.

When Angelica awoke, it was later than she expected,for some reason that awful dream had exhausted her more and as she was sleeping for two now, she found herself constantly at least a little drowsy. She sighed heavily rubbing her eyes, her head still resting on a large red an golden pillow. The gentle sound of waves lapping against the ship and the creaking of wood were the only sounds to penetrate the room. "Why did you do it?" Jack said softly. She had not realised he was there, sitting on the side of the bed behind her. His voice was careful, perhaps he was for once conscious of the severity of something he had done. Or, more likely, he was conscious that she may turn round and begin to make her best attempt at throttling him. She didn't bother rolling over. She turned further away from him and curled up. She sighed again, a sad quiet sigh. She knew exactly what he was referring to. The scars. And quite frankly she did not want to talk about them to him. She was angry, she cut herself up a bit, big deal. She hadn't thought about them in quite some time and that is how she wanted it to stay. The truth was she wasn't entirely sure why she had done something like that, it had been very much a heat of the moment thing. Jack had just left and all Angelica remembered was shaking through red hot angry tears, before suddenly grasping a pointed rock from the beach and just...letting out a scream so loud that not just her voice could carry it. So with the pain and the blood she was bleeding him out of her. Or something like that. She had slashed a 'J' so he would be permanent in some sense, like he never was or had been. She was just so angry she couldn't fully control what she was doing. She remembered watching as ruby drops of thin liquid began to appear, then flow, they dripped down her fingers and she felt suddenly calmer. As though something, some build up of, immense pressure inside of her had been finally released. In the room there was a very long pause and Jack assumed he wasn't going to get an answer. All he could hear was Angelicas shaky, angered breathing. After a few minuets past, he got up without saying a word, he paused by the bedside, looking down at her as though he was about to say something. And then as if he had thought better of it he swayed slowly to the door, not looking back at Angelica as she lay in his bed. He opened the door slowly, and as he was just about to step out, Angelicas rough voice, with her thick spanish accent whispered from the bed; "Was it really so hard to see that I love you." Jack simply looked back, his eyes full of sorrow and his face solemn, before leaving and closing the door behind him. He turned a thumped a fist against the door, resting his forehead against it. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. No it hadn't been that hard. What had been hard was to accept it. But he thought he could outrun love, he should have known that was stupid. He embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions one too many times, he had fought for Angelicas heart, it seemed only to run away. And it didn't exactly look like things were going uphill between them. He took a deep breath and went to bark more orders at the crew. Inside, Angelica rose from the bed and began to pull a brush through her long brown hair, she certainly didn't want to end up with dreadlocks like other pirates. She wasn't going to think about Jack now,she didn't want to. Inside her a strange fluttering sensation seemed to agree. She patted her stomach,"I know." She said to her baby, as if it was upset as well. No, not upset just...'troubled'. Angelica felt like being alone today. Jack could sleep in a hammock for one more night. Or two or three... She adjusted her oversized shirt and breeches and shoved on her boots, picking up her sword a she did so. She went to reach into a pocket of one of her coats, a long burgundy one she favoured. She searched with her hand around the pocket. Empty. She checked the other pocket. Nothing. The doll was gone. "SPARROW!"


	51. Chapter 51

Hi! Hope you enjoy this next bit. PLEASE REVIEW! K? good :D

And all me lurvleys who reviewed like noooo! They cant fight! Don't worry love always finds a way and all that ;) Any way Chaps! On with the chapter HUZZAH! (review!)

Angelica marched of Jacks cabin, not bothering to shut the door behind her, she reach a tanned hand down to ball into a fist around her sword hilt, glinting in the sun. Jack swaggered into view, her eyes narrowed and Jack took on a distinct red tinge. Stamping forward, she would slap aside anyone who got in her way. Her thoughts were so angry they rang in her ears. 'That doll was the only thing I had left of the father he has taken from me. What hasn't he taken from me? That selfish, arrogant, cowardly cur! Why should I even stay around him?' That doll was the only thing that could ensure safety if he was far away and revenge if he left. He must have had a large swig if rum because he didn't notice her approaching; usually his reflexes were better than that. Not that she cared, if she decided to slice his stupidly handsome head off, at least it would be easy. With one quick movement from behind him she flung her sword to rest so close to his neck it could have cut the hairs on it. Jack made no sound, but stiffened and was completely still, he knew it was her. "The doll Sparrow!" She demanded. If he didn't give to her she might just start...slicing. Though suddenly, faster than she could have expected and with a force that knocked her off balance Jack swung his own sword out and spun around to sweep aside her blade and knock it from her hand. It clattered next to her feet, she reached to pick it up but as she bent down to retrieve it, the flat edge of a cool blade against her chin stopped her. She flicked her eyes up to look at Jack; in his face she saw his typical cool anger, only visible in glint of his dark eyes. He spoke evenly and kept his town calm so as not to betray his mood. "I don't think you want to be doing the luv." He lifted her head up with the end of his sword being careful not to cut her. Angelica spoke though clenched teeth, yelling at him could result in a gash of her neck, which, at this particular point in time she valued more than his. "This time Sparrow." She spat his name out making the word sound sharp and venomous. "I really think I do." Jack's face screwed up with anger, his mouth pressing in a hard line. Yes he had taken the doll, but he didn't see why she felt the need to keep it. If she was so intent on torturing him maybe they shouldn't even be... He didn't dare to think it. Think that they were going down the same road of anger and lies and hurt and pain, though the rage was evident on his features. But after a few seconds, his expression was smoothed over with a sigh, he let go of his blade and let it clatter to the deck, shocking Angelica into staying where he was. 'What's he doing!' She thought. 'I could run him through'. But jack was just as consumed in wild thought darting around his head. He had held a blade at a woman. Oh god. A pregnant woman. Oh hell. A pregnant woman he was engaged to. He felt sick. When he finally gathered himself up inside well enough to speak he spoke without aggression but with sadness and exasperation. "What are we doin' luv?" He asked softly. "What happened to us?" Angelica turned her head slowly from one side to the other, looking down at the deck, upon which she was still crouched. Jack then slowly crouched down beside her, so as he could speak more softly into her ear, so no one would hear them. All of a sudden it felt like they were so alone, alone on the crowded deck, alone in the world and it wasn't the first time they had felt lonely in each others company. Jack cleared his throat, swallowing a few times before he began. "Every time we try, this" he said motioning with his hands in a rather extravagant way she presumed meant 'us'. "It's the same, why is it always the same? Why is there always something missing?" No reply, he continued, "It's as though every time we reach the clear, crystal waters of the Caribbean, the sea darkens and whips up into great waves that sink us. Why is it that when I kiss you now, it's not sweet! it's bitter and sharp. Why do our confessions turn to dust, Why! In hells name why! Are we so bad for each other but I just can't stay a-bloody-way from you! Angelica why am I putting the sparkle in your eye out every time i touch you!? You used to say you loved me well don't you?" His voice had gotten louder than he had intended, the crew within ear shot either gawked or just pretended not to have heard and carried on working. Angelica still didn't dare look him in the eye. She shook her head from side to side again, though not as an answer to him but to try and shake her thoughts into order, to try and deny what she was hearing. She spoke clearly and evenly, not letting too much emotion saturate her tone. "I just don't know the answer to that any more." Jacks shoulders sunk. Ouch. That had hit him like a swinging boom in the chest, and that could kill a man. "Oh." Was a all he could say, those who knew him well knew he had a way with words but now, his mind went blank. Jack was silent, Angelica was silent. And that silence saturated the air around them, consuming them, penetrating them and working into their souls. Angelica lifted her eyes at last, and met his. She had tried to avoid doing such a thing, his eyes had always stopped her heart and taken her breath away, and yet never for the same reason. She couldn't bear those eyes. They were the only thing about him that really told one how he felt. She had often heard that eyes were the gateway to the soul, never was this more true than in the case of Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked at his soul, and he looked at her until he could not stand the infectious silence any longer. "Why do you want that bloody doll so much?" She could tell he was angry at her, very angry. She replied whilst holding the same fixed eye contact, of which she valued every second. "You really don't know a thing about my life do you?" He seemed surprised and slightly hurt at this accusation, but did not say anything to contradict it. "My mother died, i loved her. You left me, I loved you. You killed my father. I loved him too. And when I was on that ship, my father gave no quarter to those he attacked. Maybe you don't have any guilt when you kill a man. But I have had a boy, a mere boy! Beg and scream and cry in front if me before he was killed, nay tortured! Every night the screams and groans of the wounded left to die haunted me. I stabbed a few twisted, bloody corpses to make it look like I was doing my job and even that takes its toll on a woman! Years of my life were spent trying to sleep through the canon fire that shattered lives and souls and my dreams. Dreams I used to have of you, of us Jack. I have been so...close to killing myself for my sins, after all pirates who take their own lives are not that uncommon and I'm just a drop in a cold, dark ocean. You ask me why I want the doll? As long as I have it, you with me, I can reach you and you can pay the price when you...if you leave. I'm a broken person Jack, nothing can change that now, I'm past the point of no return." She finished, her eyes boring into him. For Jack, it hurt to hear what to him was an obvious truth. He took his eyes from hers and looked away, at nothing in particular. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He wasn't comforting her, nor she him. They simply held each others hands because they both needed a hand to hold. Nothing more, there wasn't much emotion behind the gesture. They sat in yet more silence for a while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts deeper than the ocean they sailed on. "Maybe..." Angelica began, Jack still would not meet her gaze. "Maybe we just need to be alone for a little while." Jacks hand went limp in hers. He turned pleading eyes onto her and shook his head in a slow, pleading motion. Angelica frowned deeply at the ground. "I have to..." She said her voice breaking. "Go." She rose, drawing her hand from his. She began to take slow steps. Her entire body screamed at her to turn back, to say everything was going to be fine. But her feet kept on moving. She felt dazed, her heart pounded and hurt. "Angelica!" Jack called and before she could incline her head towards his voice, Jack turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. This was not a loving kiss, Angelica knew that Jack was saying goodbye, just in case. His lips were gentle yet urgent as they pressed down on hers. He finally pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers, both pairs of eyes drifted to the beautiful engagement ring. Angelica stroked it a few times before beginning to slip it off her finger. But Jack grasped her hand and stopped her. "Keep it, I love you. You will always be the other Sparrow." He growled in her ear with a sort of fierce determination. And in a sharp, quick motion turned on his heel, released his hands from Angelica and strode away. He was determined it wasn't the end. She was not sure what it was. Jack had gone into his cabin. It looked like she would be sleeping with the crew tonight. Wiping away tears she didn't even realise were there until now, she made her way below decks, to be alone.

Angelica collapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable ships hammock. It may have been the middle of the day but she was exhausted, though the sweet relief of sleep refused to come. It was too cold and too empty, too...'Jackless'. Damn him, he just didn't understand, he wasn't the one who was going to have a child, maybe even die in the process without even having the stability of a husband to rely on. Yes they were engaged but, it still didn't quite feel real somehow. Besides it wasn't like she expected him to stick around for marriage. Angelica let out a groan of frustration, was it too much to ask just to have fallen in love with a normal, sane man. Of course it was. And even though admittedly Jack's slight insanity was perhaps the part of him she loved the most, it could be so difficult to deal with it. She remembered the first time she saw him, the effect his eyes had on her was... Indescribable. She couldn't bear the thought of being with someone that made her feel any less than that. She just lauded back and picture those eyes. She felt a flutter from inside her, even stronger than usual, as if her thoughts were passing to her baby. Every time she felt movement like this, it reminded her that she wasn't alone, not completely. It was comforting, it was crazy how much love she seemed to be feeling for someone she had not met yet. But she did, and she couldn't wait to meet her child. She patted her bump affectionately, smiling a little. She attempted to doze of again, sadly to no avail, but she didn't know what she would do if she went up on deck and had to face Jack. He would instantly make some huge scene about how things were and she just couldn't deal with that yet. She didn't know how she felt about him they had never managed to be together long, but try had never really been able to stay apart until Jack was where she could not reach him at all. She wondered if all the men 'chasing the dragon' in the opium dens felt that way, addicted to something they both loved and hated. Angelica knew she would never get over her addiction to the intoxicating Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack sat at his desk, loosing himself in a bottle of his best quality rum, it was only saved for occasions that were intensely happy or devastatingly depressing. This day was unfortunately proving to be the latter. His maps had began to blur about halfway through the bottle so he had given up on those, so for now he just sat, muttering to himself about something about scorned women and fury hell hath no. The Black Pearl was soon going to see the top of Africa, and from there would sail past the orient all the way to the island of Indonesia where he would gain the powers of the sea. He tried to make that sound attractive but somehow it just...didn't. "Power over the seas." He said aloud, he frowned. Why didn't it have the same ring of adventure and destiny it had always had before. He tried again. "Power. Over. The. Seas." It just didn't sound wondrous at all. Jack's eyes narrowed. He decided to try a different word, one that had never meant much to him before and one that he would never associate himself with. But if 'power' didn't sound so magnificent as it always had maybe this word had changed to. "Dad." He said aloud, a warm, uncontrollable grin broke out on his face. He saw in his mind a tiny baby, his baby. With his eyes and Angelicas dark brown hair, he saw himself clutch it's warmth to his chest, resting it's tiny body in his arms. Now that really did seem wondrous. Magical, magnificent, amazing, everything. It seemed everything good in the world. And he had come so close to loosing it today. If he had stayed and argued just a minuet longer, he feared he may have lost Angelica, and his baby forever. He just hoped she would get over what went on. Thank goodness he still had the doll, if he didn't he would have probably gained another scar to add too his collection by now. He decided not to mention the compass situation to her. Tia Dalmatian had told him what would happen and she was right. The compass stops working when it's holder falls on love. 'It will always point to what him want most, and when he in love it will be her it point to, forever.' He remembered her words like it was yesterday. Angelica could have it. It would be more use to her, he was hopelessly besotted and she was fast on her way to hating his guts, or so it seemed to him anyway. And it would lead her, and their baby to safety and love should her feelings turn down the dark road of hatred. All this thinking was making his head ache. So he just drank them away until the sun began to set.

As time melted away, Jack's loneliness grew, as did Angelica's. Angelica couldn't sleep in the cold hammock no matter how much she tried. Her back hurt, her eyes stung but what hurt most was her heart. Above decks, in his cabin, Jack slowly climbed into bed. Stripping himself of all but his shirt and breeches. The lamps were doused and he lay there, still, alone and cold in the dark. He began to toss and turn as sleep refused to claim him. He was so exhausted it was effort to shift his eyes yet he could not fall to sleep without...her. Years, decades it could have been he laid there, staring into blackness, that was how it felt. He didn't even notice when the door to his cabin was opened, or when someone climbed into the bed next to him until Angelica pressed up against him. "I couldn't sleep." 'Without you' she added silently in her mind. Jack did not answer, just held her close and drifted to sleep. Though they held each other it was much like their earlier kiss. Angelica's voice had sounded cold and they did not sleep side by side to support the other person. There was no shared love as such only the need to just...not be alone. And that hurt. It hurt Jack and it hurt Angelica. Right to their doomed pirate souls it hurt. God only knew how they were going to get out of this mess. It hurt until Jack felt something. Angelica suddenly some up from her doze. She could have sworn she felt...she gasped. There it was again. She looked up to find Jacks eyes that were fixed intently on the hand he had resting on her stomach. Again, a tiny nudge bumped Jack's hand from inside Angelica. A goofy looking lopsided grin spread across his face as Angelica burst into happy tears. "Jack..." She let out a strange noise somewhere between sobbing and laughing. "Jack I can feel the baby...kicking." Jack smiled even wider and met he eyes in the dark. "I didn't even know they were meant to do that." He said, she laughed at him. In that moment they forgot everything. Because her baby, his baby, their baby had just shown them that it was real it was here and that this was really happening. That they were having a child. That will always create a whole new level of love that wasn't there before. Perhaps that was how they would get out of this mess. Just maybe. Though who new what fresh anger and what fresh hate the morning sun will bring.


	52. Chapter 52

**Next part enjoy! Review k? you will right? Yes? Good! Then on with the fantabulous story REVIEW PLEASE :3**

It felt like it had been years, sailing on a wide, harsh and untameable sea. The roll of the waves and the gentle distant call of birds were the lullabies of the ocean. Spray whipped up on dark waves and crashed down upon the sweating backs of the crew as they finally neared their destination. Some nights the clouds would roll, threateningly into the sky and break loose the burden they carried, and some nights, the evening sun would go down, smoothly past the still horizon causing all around it to twinkle in the light. Some nights Angelica was in love and some nights Jack was not. Some nights they were due to be married and some nights they were strangers who just happened to be under the same stars. But every night, Indonesia got closer and every night so grew closer, the birth if a child. A child of two strangers who just happened to be under the same stars.

Angelica reached out slowly, drowsily across the bed of the Captains cabin. The Captain himself however had been attending to his duties for some time now. The routine for Captain Jack Sparrow was a painful one. Busy at the helm, with orders or with charts from the early hours of the morning until long past sunset, with the occasional 40 winks in the day, meant he would crawl into bed when Angelica had long been asleep and arise when she was still so. "Jack?" She asked groggily. He was instantly by her side, he had barley heard her voice in too long. He stroked a ringed finger over her hair. "Yes luv?" By now Angelica was really looking pregnant, and Jack desperately wanted to take care of her, even if he wasn't totally clear on how to do that. "Could I...get some water?" Angelica's throat had been so dry and hoarse. Ever since the fever had set it. It was about five days ago, Jack attended to a commotion on deck, only to find the cause of said commotion was his collapsed lover who had fainted after her body temperature rocketed too high. The sun had been hot and Gibbs ran up to the helm telling him to come as quickly as he could. As Angelica had come into view, sprawled across the deck, he just about had a heart attack. He had asked if she could here him, what had happened and had pleaded for her to be ok. After getting a few strange mumbles from her and some rather extravagant vomiting on her part, he had put her in his bed and she had not managed to get out since.

Jack was worried sick. "Course darlin'" he said softly, kissing her forehead before he got up to fetch her a drink. His hand shook slightly on the cup he bought her. He was more than worried, he was terrified. And horrified. Angelica's skin was constantly on fire, she couldn't bare the bright sun, but probably worst of all is how much she always told him she hurt, especially in her neck and head. Jack knew enough to know that this sickness, whatever it was...had killed his mother. She had experienced these symptoms for some time, then one night she collapsed, began to have seizures and her speech was so muddled he could not understand her. She had died, screaming from the pain in her head. "Could you...help me...to sit up?" Angelica asked with about as much strength as a small mouse, trampled by horses. Jack silently slid an arm behind her back and supported her weight as he raised the goblet to her pale, dry lips. She drank for a matter of seconds before going limp in his arms, she had run out of energy. Her eyes just managed to stay open, she looked up at Jack, her breathing shallow. He took her hand which gave him a pathetic squeeze. "How are you feeling luv?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Her large brown eyes spilt over with tears. "Oh darlin'!" he exclaimed, leaning down instantly to hold her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. "The...baby, Jack...the...baby" she mumbled in his ear. "What is it? Angelica what's wrong?" He asked, panicked. Holding her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. There was a long pause as Angelica shook weakly with burning hot tears, gathering the strength to speak. "He doesn't move as much as he used to!" She cried. Jack's heart broke. He knew she had just been so delirious with fever, she wasn't noticing or remembering much that happened. His heart shattered to see she was so scared. "Look." He said through his own silent tears. He laid a hand on her ballooning stomach. "One...two, three kicks right there." Her eyes were reeling around the room. Though he did not really cry, another tear slid from his eye as he realised she had forgotten he was there. So he just sat and held her hand, weeping with her. "I love you Angelica Teach. Always have, always will." He whispered to her as he kissed her cheek. He was surprised when she managed to whisper back "Marry me Captain Sparrow." Jack sat up. "What?" He asked rather comically. "Now...may be the...only time." She breathed. "No! Angelica do not say that!" She was terrifying him even more. "Please." She said with such a weak desperation, such loving pleading that it wouldn't have mattered if she asked he burn the earth. He sighed, walking over to his desk, searching through numerous papers and books. "Where the bloody hell..." He muttered to himself. He eyed some crumpled documents that had fallen to the floor. He uncurled them, blowing off many years of dust. "Ah!" He smiled, picking up a quill and a bottle of ink from his desk and making his way back to the bed. "One of the many perks of being a Captain" he muttered to himself whilst he sorted the papers. "You're sure about this luv? It ain't just the fever talkin'?" After a few failed attempts at getting her head of the pillow, Jack reached over to prop her up once again to allow her to speak. "Jack I...I love you...so much. I am...sure." Jack smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He bent to whisper in her ear. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today, to witness the union of this man and this woman in not so holy matrimony" he paused to kiss her again. She had the ghost of a smile on her lips, as much as she could manage. "Is there any man present who would object? No? Good! Then...do you, Captain Jack Sparrow take Miss Angelica Teach to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in hopefully soon to be health 'till death do you part?" He took Angelica's trembling hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "I do." He said looking into her dark eyes. "Do you Miss Angelica take the handsome, dashing, heroic, brave..." Angelica attempted to elbow him in the ribs. "Ok, ok luv, Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded 'usband in sickness, health etcetera 'till death do us part?" Angelica tried to put a hand on his face, but her strength would not allow it. Upon seeing what she wanted Jack took her hand and held it against his cheek. "I do." She said with the most power he had heard in her voice for days. Jack grinned hugely, taking up the quill and signing his name before holding the quill in Angelica's hand and helping her to put her signature on the marriage papers. Jack lifted the covers of the bed and slid in next to her, holding her against his chest. "I now pronounce you, man and wife." He kissed her forehead. "You may" he kissed her cheek. "Kiss" he kissed her jaw. He hovered over her for a while. "The bride." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers, lingering on them. Until pulling slowly away to find her eyelids did not reopen and a light snore picked up in her chest. He chuckled quietly "I love you Angelica Sparrow. Always have, always will."

Angelica awoke, thrashing in the bed, her muscles had begun to spasm from the unbearable heat of her body temperature, her skin felt as though it were ablaze. She screamed, scared that her child may be damaged by the heat she felt in her bones. Before she knew it a pair of strong, rough hands had taken her wrists and were trying to calm her. "Angelica, look at me!" A voice commanded. Her vision blurred with tears as she searched around for her husbands face. But she was too weak to find his eyes. Her body crumpled onto the bed, as she moaned softly. "Gibbs!" The voice yelled as a hand pressed against her head. The hand felt ice cold. She was dully aware of a pain beginning to work its way into the back of her head. There were some footsteps, frantic voices and icy liquid poured all over her body. Reality was there, but difficult to cling on too.

Jack worked frantically, thanking god, the stars he didn't know but thanking something that he had managed to acquire some skill as a physician during his travels. He poured water all over her, stripping her of any unnecessary clothing. "Yarrow Gibbs!" He commanded, there were always various herbs and medicines for treating ills on the pearl, though he feared Yarrow would only bring down the fever slightly. Gibbs set about brewing some yarrow tea as Jack desperately attempted to keep Angelica conscious. "Angelica luv can you hear me?" She turned her head vaguely in the direction of his voice but do not respond. "Angelica I need you to drink something for me." He held her up and put a cup of the yarrow tea to her lips, she took a minuscule sip but began to cough and gag. "Please Angelica I need you to drink this!" He pleaded. "I'm really sorry about this." He added before holding her nose so she would have to open her mouth and pouring the liquid down her throat. As she coughed he held her to his chests telling her how sorry he was and urging her to be ok. He continued to mop her brow and rock her gently back and fourth. The Yarrow slowly began to take effect and she became more aware of her surroundings. She rested a hand on her bump, and enjoyed the sensation of her tiny unborn baby kicking it from inside her. She was so absorbed in being coherent enough to marvel at the feeling she had almost forgotten Jack was there until his hand let go of her shoulder and moved to her stomach and his fingers slid into hers. The click of the door announced Gibbs's departure so that they could be alone. Jack was smiling down at her. "Good to have you back for minuet luv, you scared me there. How do you feel?" She looked up to give him a smile, before her face dropped and her eyebrow knitted together. "Sore." She said, "and...tiered." Jack was about to offer a comment on how sorry he was but she cut him off. "And...the happiest I have ever been in my life." Jack looked at her with the upmost confusion. She chuckled lightly. "Don't you remember? I married you today." Jack did not answer, did not even smile, just kissed her with a passion and ferocity she had not felt in what seemed like forever. His lips soft and urgent, his tongue found hers and caressed it with loving lust. "If only you weren't so damn incapacitated." He growled in her ear. Though soon the moment grew very serious indeed. Angelica looked him deep in the eye, with sorrow and fear clinging to her features. "Jack?...is...is the baby going to be ok?" Jacks head dropped and he just stared at the floor, 'just be honest' he thought. He gazed at her from under his eye lashes. "I don't know." Angelica's arm curled defensively around her stomach as a sob ripped through her chest, making an awful strangled sound. Jack held her even tighter than before, strange, twisted cries erupting from her throat. Jack rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke to her, "But now we know how to get your temperature down, and if that's under control your body will be able to fight off this bloody illness, so he won't 'ave to suffer any damage at all. Honestly darlin'." But she continued to shake and cry in his strong warm arms, covering his shirt with salt water until her cries turned to quiet sobs and she drifted back to sleep with Jack holding her close, right next to his heart.


	53. Chapter 53

Hi! Ok first I am sorry this is a kinda short chapter, but been pretty damn busy this week! Also I want to say thank you, sooo much for the incredible reviews I have been getting, I mean really wow thank you. And for those who haven't reviewed tis all good though a little one would be nice ;)

Also I am starting another story, another pirates one. I guess kinda similar anyway don't worry this will be finished! And check the other one out when I put it up please tell me what you think

Angelica awoke with warm sunlight caressing her cheek and hair as it beamed through the window of the cabin. She lay limply in bed, still too weak to sit without Jacks help, though inside, she noted, she felt slightly different. Not exactly better just...different. She looked around the room, but did not see Jack anywhere, so assumed he had taken the helm. But she wanted him, her illness had thrown into light that which had almost been forgotten; how much they loved each other. Lately, life had been, confusing and scary, stressful and bewildering. Angelica, whilst still cool enough to think clearly, decided to treat herself to some maternal thoughts, rather than just worry and doubt. If the baby was ok, what should he, or indeed she, be named?! That had not really crossed her mind until now. Did she want a boy or a girl? It didn't matter, it would be tiny and her and Jack's and perfect in every way. She wondered if the babe would have dark, beautiful eyes like its father. She wondered...if the baby would live. If she would survive labour. If she would make it to labour. Only four months too survive, four months and she could say her plight was complete. Her mind began to dull and her head fall around like a broken doll. A wave of nausea spread through her, she squeezed her eyes shut to try and ease her dizzied head. The next thing she aware of was two cold hands holding her up as she vomited noisily into one the varnish buckets that had been held in front of her. "You need to eat somethin' luv." Jack's deep voice growled in her ear. He smelt like rum and fresh sea air. "I can't." She she whispered. As some more of the vile yarrow tea was held in front of her. "Drink." Jack said, rather like a command but with worry driving it. She sipped the drink, shuddering at the taste. "How are you feeling?" He asked, despite knowing the answer already. She groaned. The yarrow cooled her and she spent the rest of the day conscious but exhausted. This became an awful routine for weeks. After four Jack was at his wits end. Captain Jack Sparrow had always made it through a storm. Every time he faced on he would feel the sensation of his ship breaking through the rain and reaching calmer tides. After four weeks of agony, the calmer tides came into view. "'Ow are you feelin'?" He asked with a tiered voice. Angelica looked confused but didn't answer. "Angelica? Bloody hell, what's wrong?" She then surprised him, surprised herself and sat up. "Better." And then he was kissing her, she hadn't felt his lips in so long. Her arms wound around his neck, pressing him too her as he deepened the kiss. He gently held the back of her head tangling his fingers in her hair and unleashed the full passion and ferocity of his finally broke away breathless. "Sorry luv, got a bit carried away there." He chuckled. Angelica positively beamed at him, "I love you Jack." she told him before he kissed her again. Jacks own smile soon turned serious. "Angelica luv this time... I really thought..." Angelica sighed "That i was going to die." She finished for him. He bit his lip and nodded slightly. "It's my fault." he concluded. "No. it was NEVER your fault, what happened between us before, this, none of it is your fault." She stroked the back of his head. He laughed softly at her gesture "Shall I purr for you luv?" He said in a seductive tone that made her giggle. "Have I finally tamed you then?" She asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow at him. "Ah luv but you see, this animal can not be tame savvy?" He said with a wink, growling and kissing her neck. Angelica sighed in contentment and let her head all against her pillow, revelling in the knowledge she had done that of her own will. Her stomach growled angrily, demanding food. "Hear ya loud an' clear darlin'" Jack said with another throaty chuckle before kissing her lightly and going to fetch her something to eat. She felt amazing, weak but amazing. Cautiously she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood cursing under her breath when she realised how hard it was to get up and cursing even louder when she realised that she couldn't even see the feet she could finally use again. She shuffled over to a chair at the other side f the cabin and slumped down in it breathing heavily. Walking just the length of Jacks cabin exhausted her and damn soon she would have to trek through a bloody jungle and then push a miniature human out from between her legs? Oh hell no. She did not look forward to this. Jack entered his cabin and upon noticing she was no longer in bed nearly swallowed his own tongue. "You're...but you were just? And now you're...?" His eyes came to rest on he huge bump and widened in alarm. "And you're really...which means we're almost..." He trailed off just to make a strange noise in the back of his throat and stand frozen in shock. "Almost parents Jack." Angelica said flatly unimpressed by his little episode. "Bugger." He croaked. Then the cry rang out for land and Jack had to put his Captain demeanour back on, putting some bread down on the table he went over to Angelica. "Get ready too 'ave another Captain Jack Sparrow on the earth." He said before kissing her and swaggering out of the room. "I am NOT calling my child Jack Sparrow!" She yelled after him, hearing him laugh outside the door. They had finally reached Indonesia, Angelica was terrified but none the less sat there grinning like a mad woman. Glad to be back, and glad to have Jack back.

Jack helped Angelica off the ship, she leaned heavily against him. It was hot and humid. But it was beautiful. Thick green trees rolled across the landscape, colourful birds and insects spotted the air like jewels and filled the island with noise. The sand was bright white and the sea a gorgeous clear blue, with tropical fish visible through the gentle waves. The only thing that was missing was a gentle breeze. In fact there was no wind at all, it was just hot, a sweat broke out all over her body as the crew made their way down the beach. She slumped slightly against Jack. "You ok there darlin'?" He asked his voice saturated with concern. She nodded vaguely and then fell on a heap on the ground. The darkness of unconsciousness griping her. Ah. Maybe there was still a while to go before better could be achieved


	54. Chapter 54

Hello lovelerlys! As this story begins to come to a close (sad I know ) As many reviews as possible would really mean a lot to me, even if you have reviewed before, even if you think this is the biggest bit of **** you ever read let me know! You can even tell me how _you_ want it to conclude, just tell me! Ok guys? Right good on with the chapter! xxx

"Angelica! Can you hear me?" She rolled over to vomit noisily before her eyes rolled back into her head, she did not respond to him. He took that as a no. "Oh god, Angelica! No…MEN HEAD INTO THAT JUNGLE FULL SPEED! WE COULD REACH THIS BLOODY WITCH WITHIN A WEEK, FIND A PLACE TO SET UP CAMP!" He bellowed to the crew, picking Angelica up and putting her over his shoulder. He broke out into a quick stride, feeling Angelicas skin burst into flames against him. The vegetation was thick and the weather humid. The moisture in the air stuck to everybody's lungs, making it uncomfortable and difficult to breath. Swords were unsheathed; to hack down whatever branches and vines stopped the crew from making progress. The ground was wet and uneven, making it a task to get anywhere with speed, which is precisely what was required. On and on and on, they went. A relentless march through this alien environment, not knowing if they were lost, or so close to their destination that it was almost over. And for what? Power? Knowledge? It was ironic that when Jack was finally so close to what he had searched for most of his life, he honestly couldn't have cared less about all the glory and control, he just wanted his bonny lass to be ok. When boots began to wear down, and backs began to ache they pressed on still, now truly getting to the heart of this god-forsaken maze of green, littered with splashes of colour from fruit, flowers or strange animals many of the men had never set eyes on before. Angelica had come too, just after the hottest point in the day, and clung to Jack's chest for a time before timidly standing on her own feet and stumbling along with the rest of them, using Jack for support. When the hot sun finally began to give them rest and disappear down behind the horizon, fortune decided to favour them and a small, flat clearing presented itself, perfect for making camp. Heavy canvas tents, were being set up by the crew and fires were being lit, a well earned rest was at last in sight. Jack helped Angelica to sit down beside a fire, it got surprisingly cold at night in a jungle with such heat. "Are you sure you can come with us luv? I should have just told you to stay on the pearl, I'm sorry." Jack said, now beginning to see his mistakes, he should have known that this, when Angelica was just about nine months pregnant, was definitely NOT the opportune moment. "Jack if you had tried to make me stay there, no matter ill I was, whilst you went into some country with god knows what and god knows who in it, to meet with some witch that could probably kill us all with a click of her fingers…I would have used that sword you got me." He gave a throaty chuckle under his breath, before turning serious. "Are you sure you're going to be ok though luv? You scared me this morning. "He admitted, smiling sheepishly. Angelica out a hand on his cheek. "I'm going to be ok Jack, it just lingering and the heat and everything, just kind of caught me guard I think" She assured him, stroking his face affectionately. "I just hope you're right" He muttered into her hand, kissing it. The sparks from the fire floated into the sky, towering into a golden beacon. At night, when everything was more still, apart from the buzzing and chirping of unknown insects, one could really appreciate the beauty of this place. Jack sat, his legs stretched out with Angelica leaned against his body, he head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. A slight breeze caressed the backs of their necks, cooling the sweat of the long day. "Jack?" Angelica asked quietly, enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "mmm?" He asked, not realising he had closed his eyes until he opened them to look down at her. "It's soon you know." Light stomach cramp no doubt bought on by the hard day she had had reminded her of just how soon she would have to face the reality of being a mother. He knew what she was referring too, parenthood, she felt his stiffen his relaxed posture slightly. He made a deep grumbling sound acknowledging the fact she had just stated. "Are you scared?" She asked curiously. "Like hell love!" He said with a small laugh, kissing her forehead, she nuzzled in closer to him. And they drifted to sleep together, under the glorious stars of the Indonesian night.

Angelica woke, slightly earlier than the others, Jack's staccato snoring had broken into her blissful state of unconsciousness, but she didn't mind. Carefully she removed Jack's arm from around her with great difficulty, stood up. She winced, stomach cramp, ugh. Usually that didn't occur until later in the day. After a few seconds she decided it must have just been confused back pain from sleeping on the ground, because it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. She was feeling pretty good, uncomfortable and fatigued, but pretty good. Gradually more and more men began to stir and soon they were underway again. Jack walked ahead, barking the occasional order and leading his men in the right direction. Angelica, however, hovered at the back of the group, obviously making slower progress than the other members of the party. Jack had tried to insist he walk with her but she assured him she would be just fine, and managed to get her way on the condition that Gibbs stay at the back to keep an eye on her. This arrangement was good considering Gibbs didn't exactly move at lighting speed. Yet somehow they managed to make excellent progress today and everyone could feel it, they were getting close. Jack's estimate of how long it would take had been over by a long shot as they found themselves with but fifteen miles to go until they reached…her. Angelica could feel her feet getting heavier and her legs getting stiffer, she grumbled to herself frequently about being unhappy with 'gallivanting off on quests' and how 'no nine month pregnant woman should have to trek through a f****** jungle.' Her frustrated mutterings were interrupted by another bout of stomach cramp, she didn't blame herself, she really had not had enough to eat and all that lovely vomiting she had experienced recently did not have a good effect on her stomach. But again, it passed. Odd. "Mister Gibbs!" She called. "Aye lass?"

"Would you mind if I sat for a while?" He gave her a smile and a nod and walked ahead quickly to inform Jack that she felt she needed to rest. Gibbs returned with Jack jogging slightly by his side. "Are you ok darlin'?" He called to her just before he reached where she was sitting on a conveniently placed rock. She nodded, though not entirely sure if she was lying or not. "You go on ahead Jack, and you Gibb's I'm fine, I can just follow the path you make, I will only slow things down. I'm just finding it a little hard going." She assured him putting on her most convincing smile. Jack stood and looked at her for a while, clearly debating with himself, a frown decorating his handsome face. He seemed to reach his internal conclusion and bit his lip, nodding without certainty and jogged pack to the front of the pack to shout some more orders. He probably would not have done so if he wasn't fulfilling his roll as captain. Angelica rested a hand on her protruding stomach, breathing heavily. It felt so good to take the weight off her feet. She winced, more cramp. God damn it. She hoped this whole 'power to rule the wind and tide' thing was bloody worth it. Then she remembered what Jack had said when he was telling her about his destination. That the witch, would demand a price. And that the price could be anything…anything from gold…to a soul. Her arm wrapped protectively around her stomach, she didn't know what he was getting her mixed up in, or even himself for that matter, but she just prayed to the god she had almost abandoned and forgotten to many times that nothing would harm her family. He husband, or her tiny babe. If anyone had to be hurt she prayed it would be her. Jack, well he could probably live without her, be just fine, forget and then go gallivanting off on more quests for treasure she didn't care about. But she knew that she could never, and would never live without her Jack. She would just have to kill herself if anything happened to him. Sometimes she wished she could go back to a very, very different time in her life and tell a young girl in a convent, don't listen to the pirate, the nuns are right about people like him, just take the vows. But what if she had lived that life? If Jack never had stumbled drunk into what he thought was a brothel? Would she have enjoyed that life, one without adventure or magic. As much as she hated to admit it sometimes, she knew the answer. No. After all, though the stress it caused her was nearly the death of her and her husband, she couldn't help but thank the heavens for the gift they had given her. A child, to love to cherish and to give her a purpose when she felt at an end. And that had been often. She recalled when Jack first left, and she had ties a rope, nine neat knots, ready to take away her pain. But just before she had acquainted then with her neck, something she could never tell Jack, something stopped her stepping off that chair. And She thought she finally understood what that was now. It was god telling her that one day, years from then. She would have a baby. And when she had that baby it would make life worth living. She winced again, distracted from thinking so deeply, more cramp tore through her. It had been ongoing since last night and it was getting a hell of a lot worse. She could feel her stomach tightening…her eyes widened. She stared at her stomach and then at her breeches which were soaked with water. That wasn't her _stomach _ that had been tightening. It looked like her 'gift from god' had not picked the opportune moment. Oh shit.

NO! OH for god sake no, Not now, the baby couldn't come now? In the middle of the Indonesian jungle? Oh god. "Ok angelica calm down." She told herself, with a shaky voice. 'CALM DOWN? I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY!' A voice shouted inside her. She ran her hand through her hair a few times, this was possibly the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. She felt all of a sudden so alone. None of these men knew how childbirth worked! This was actually happening, her and Jack were going to be parents. JACK SPARROW WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER?! What was she thinking! How could he look after a child? That is if her baby was ok. Oh god, what about the fever, what if it had hurt her child. What if something went wrong? She just couldn't bare the thought that could so easily become a reality. And how many hours did labour take? Way too many. And what about the pain! She was supposed to just deal with that? She desperately tried to calm herself as her breathing quickened more. "Ok Angelica just think." She said to herself and concentrated hard, in her head she pictured a tiny baby boy. Though it wouldn't matter what sex her babe was. She pictured him with the darkest brown eyes just like it's fathers, and tanned skin like hers. She pictured its toothless smile and little laugh. He would be hers soon, she could hold him in her arms, and everything, all the pain would seem irrelevant. Unfortunately, there would be a while to go before she could have that moment. And she was dreading it. Her womb tightened again, the contractions were getting painful. But she knew there were a thousand times worse to come. She couldn't tell Jack, he would just do a double take, she was willing to wager he was even more terrified than she was even if he wasn't prepared to admit it. She got up extremely carefully, suddenly hyper-aware of the slightest movement. She got a few meters before another contraction hit her, she gasped and held on to a tree for support. "You ok there?" One of the sailors at the back, a young boy, asked, clearly noticing something was wrong. She shook her head at him, beginning to cry. His eyes bugged and he ran up ahead. "ANGELICA!" She heard Jack shout, she leaned heavily against the wide tree. "What's wrong? Are you ill again? What is it?" He asked desperately rushing to her side. "Jack…I'm going to have a baby." HE looked at her blankly. "I know." He stated, she rolled her eyes. "Now!" She said though gritted teeth before she had another contraction. Jack was silent for some time, but then easily voiced his thought with two words. "Oh…fuck."


End file.
